Yami and Yami Bakura with modern games
by Pika-chan Ryu
Summary: I finally put the last chapter. Sorry for the long delay. hugs I love you all! Yami and Yami Bakura don't have a clue how to work any of our inventions... can they survive our world? Or will Kaiba get them first? Please rr! 300 REVIEWS! THANK YOU!
1. Board Games were once normal

Pika : Hi everyone! This is my second fan fic.. so please read! Of course, for  
this one I would like someone, or something, to say the discalmier.  
  
* Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon walks out *  
  
Toon BEWD : Ahem. * in high squeaky voice * Pika-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh,  
otherwise she would not only be rich, but she wouldn't be complaining that she needs  
one more Blue Eyes White Dragon in her deck. She doesn't own any of the characters  
except herself in this story. She also doesn't own any board games or other activities  
that may be used. She doesn't own the t.v. company and....  
  
Pika : Ok ok they get the point!  
  
Toon BEWD : To sum it all up, she doesn't own the game Risk, Monopoly, or Uno.  
  
Pika : Are you giving away the chapter?  
  
Toon BEWD : * snickers *  
  
Pika : Anyway... now that that's done... please enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
Toon BEWD : Can I have my cookies now?  
  
Pika : Ugh. Yeah, sure. * hands Toon BEWD a cookie *  
  
Toon BEWD : Yay! * flies off *  
  
Pika : Enjoy!  
  
Pika : Oh yeah, Bakura is the evil one, or Yami Bakura, or what ever you want to call  
him. Ryou is the good one.^^  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Usually, you would expect Yami and Bakura to be fighting over something. The  
fact was they hated each other more than anyone else. They couldn't stand being  
around each other, they were the exact opposite. So Yugi and Ryou were pretty  
worried when both of their other sides were gone at the same time. Yugi tol Ryou  
that he'd go look for them both, and so Yugi did.  
  
Yugi had already asked Joey, Tea, Mai, and even Pegasus if they ahd seen either  
of the two wreaking havoc on some poor little kids. None of them had seen either.  
Yugi knew the last place to look was his house.  
  
As Yugi entered the door, he heard wha sounded like Yami. ( There he is... now  
where is Bakura? ) Yugi thought to himself. he began to walk to the basement when  
Bakura's voice came up as well. ( Oh please no! ) Yugi ran down the stairs expecting  
to see horror, but none of that was seen. Yugi almost fell to the ground in shock.  
  
Yami and Bakura were peacfully sitting down around a game board of what seemed  
to be Risk. They were across from each other, and when Yugi saw a ripped up rule  
book, he knew they had no clue what theywere doing.  
  
( Pika : For all you who play Risk, you will see why these two shouldn't be caught  
playing board games. )  
  
" Well, I take over England! " Yami called out as he was about to place his peices  
on the board.  
  
" You can't take over England! " Bakrua called out just in time.  
  
" Why not? " Yami asked.  
  
" Because Ryou is British! " Bakura replied proudly.  
  
" Oh, ok. Then I take over Canada! " Yami said. He placed his peices on the board.  
  
" Ok. Nothing wrong with that. " Bakura repiled as he began to pick where he wanted  
to go.  
  
( These two have NO idea what they are doing... ) Yugi thought. He held himself back  
from asking if they knew the rules, because obviously they didn't.  
  
Bakura came up with where he wanted. " Well, I take over the U.S.A! " Bakura  
called.  
  
" You can't take over there! " Yami yelled.  
  
" Why not? " Bakura couldn't think of any reason.  
  
" Because the U.S.A. have all the missles! " Yami noted. Bakura thought about this  
statement.  
  
" Oh fine. Then I take over... Germany! " Bakura placed his peices down.  
  
" Ok. " Yami said as he was getting fairly bored.  
  
" What's wrong? " Bakura asked.  
  
" Nothing. " Yami replied.  
  
" Really. I can tell something is wrong. " Bakura stared down at his move.  
  
" Well, it's just I heard that a man named Hitler ( is that how you spell his name? )  
came from Germany. " Yami said.  
  
" Who's Hitler? " Bakura asked, because he honestly didn't know.  
  
" I don't know. " Yami said, kind of sounding stupid.  
  
" Then how did you know about him?! "  
  
" Yugi was learning about him in class. "   
  
" Well if Yugi is learning about him in school then he must be good! " Bakura replied,  
but then he thought for a minute, he wasn't exactly good.  
  
" Yeah. " Yami finally replied. " Is it just me or is this game boring? " He stared  
down at the board noticing that there didn't seem to be much too it.  
  
" You are right! " Bakura replied. ( Why am I agreeing with him?! )  
  
" You have the game all wrong. " Yugi finally said. " Here. " He thought there would  
be no way that they could lose to Monopoly, because it was such a simple game.  
  
After a while the game was set up the way Yugi had told Yami and Bakura to set it  
up, and Yugi went upstairs to answer a phone call. Bakura looked down at the board.  
  
" How do you play this?! " Bakura asked.  
  
" I don't know. " Yami said, bu he came up with an idea. " Maybe you roll the dice...  
and what ever number you get you can draw that many cards from the orange an yellow  
piles. "  
  
" What pile are we supposed to draw from? " Bakura wondered.  
  
" Uh... I want the orange one. " Yami picked up the dice.  
  
" Wait! " Bakura called out. " Why do YOU get the orange pile?! Why do you get  
to go first? Why do all of these mortal games seem so.... boring?! "  
  
Yami stared down at the dice once more. " Fine. We can play another game. " Yami  
sighed and began to put the board away while Bakura was too happy with himself  
to really care.  
  
~ A while later............ ~  
  
Yami and Bakura stared at each other as they ahd figured out how to get the game Uno  
together. They each had their own hand, and they were both confuzed with what each  
symbol meant.  
  
" First.... these don't have attack points. Second, half of these symbols I bet don't  
even exist... and third.. what do they all do?! " Bakura asked once more. He thought  
Yami knew more than him, because Yami had thought up how to play both of the  
earlier games.  
  
Yami pulled a card from his hand. " What does this sign mean? " He showed Bakura  
a card with a stop sign on it.  
  
" Uh... I think it means we have to put all of our cards into the graveyard and then  
draw a new hand! " Bakura replied. He had finally come up with something Yami  
hadn't.  
  
Yugi watched them hopelessly. " I really hope they don't discover anything that is  
electronic..... " He said to himself.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Pika : So... can you please review?  
  
Toon BEWD : * gives puppy eyes *  
  
Pika : Aww... oh yeah.  
  
Announcer Voice : Next time on... this story!  
  
Yami and Bakura end up discovering the PlayStation, how to break a t.v.,  
how to get a girl to try to kill you, the fact that Kaiba goes mad without his  
Blue Eyes White Dragons, and that Duel Monster cards do not fit into any type  
of Gameboy Advance. Tunen next time.....  
  
Pika : And please review! 


	2. Cards and Video Game Systems

Pika : Hi!! I'm back! And quite soon, only cause it's the weekend and I  
have so much time I don't know what to do with it! Thanx for all the reviews,  
I really appreaciate it!! Now before I get on to some reviews.. I think I need  
a disclaimer.... hm... Bakura!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * walks out * You turned me into a chibi?! Stupid mortal...  
  
Pika : Hey! Can you just read the discalimer? The sooner you read, the sooner  
you become normal! Don't worry, Yami's a chibi too.  
  
Chibi Bakura : * snickering * Ok, I will if Yami has to come out after.  
  
Pika : Fine..  
  
Chibi Bakura : Fwahahaha... anyway.. Pika does not own Yu-Gi-Oh because  
otherwise she would own me, and she wouldn't be telling me to say this stupid  
disclaimer. She does not own Sony or Nintendo, the creators of Playstation,  
Gameboy Advance, or N64. She doesn't own the t.v. company either.  
She just writes the story, so don't sue her.  
  
Pika : There... now Yami come out and both of you read some reviews!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : What?!  
  
Chibi Yami : * comes out * I hate this.  
  
Chibi Bakura : * snickering at Yami *  
  
Chibi Yami : * glares at Bakura * Don't say anything.  
  
Chibi Bakura : What ever you say, Pharoh. * does a pathetic bow *  
  
Chibi Yami : Shut up.  
  
Pika : Will you two stop it and read?!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * sighs : Ok. Kimi the Kenlei, isn't Hitler good?  
  
Pika : * giggling * Sorry Bakura, but he isn't.  
  
Chibi Bakura : * sighs *  
  
Chibi Yami : To Anubis, sorry but Pika will be putting one of.. actually all three of  
Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons into here. Hehe.. sorry Kaiba.  
  
Chibi Ryou : * pops up * To Kelly Noel, aw, you want more of me? I'll try  
to convince Pika! ^^ Oh yeah, and I din't know there were plushies of me...  
I guess there are. Oh well.* goes off somewhere *  
  
Pika : And the last one i'm gonna read, is to Kawaii Mimi-chan! Ok, I had this story  
all planed out when me and my friend had a crazy sleep over and were very sugar  
high. But i'm sure I can add Final Fantasy 7 in there, it happens to be my fav out  
of all of the Final Fantasy games. Even though i won't put it into this chapter, i'll  
put it into the next one. Thanx for the suggestion! Now, on with the story!  
  
Chibi Yami + Bakura : FINALLY!!!  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
After a while of trying to figure out what each symbol does on the cards, they  
gave up by Bakura sending all of the cards to the Shadow Realm. They were looking  
for more stuff to do, and they happened to come across an N64.  
  
"...... What is it? " Yami asked as he pointed to the large black box.  
  
" I don't know. " Bakura replied. He stared at the slot on the top. " Hey, that slot  
looks like it could fit a duel monster card! " Bakura pulled out a card from his pocket.  
" Let's try it out! "  
  
" What card is that? " Yami wondered as he stared at the back. Bakura flashed the  
front and it just so happened to be a Blue Eyes White Dragon that he had  
' borrowed ' from Kaiba. " Oh. " Yami looked down at the slot.  
  
Bakura pushed the card into the slot but it didn't go in all of the way.  
  
" ....... Nothing's happening... " Yami said in a very quiet voice.  
  
" Press the button! " Bakura pointed to the black button on the odd box. Yami  
pushed it, and unfortunatly the box sucked up the card and it was neer to be seen again.  
  
" Bakura! It just sucked up Kaiba's card!! What are we going to do?! " Yami cried  
as he tried to find a button that would send the card shooting out. There was no such  
button. ( Ok, i'm not sure if a N64 would even do that. But it will now! FWAHAHA! )  
  
Bakura began to strike the big box with his fist and had no luck. He used his Millenuim  
ring and tried to Despell the box with the Despell card, but it seemed as if the  
thing was not a magic card, or a magical item. Yugi then walked into the room.  
  
" Ok, I don't think i'm going to ask what you are doing. But Kaiba is comming over  
because he can't find any of his Blue Eyes cards, so don't go crazy, ok? " Yugi  
pleaded. After he left the room, Yami and Bakura began to panic.  
  
" Oh Ra, why does Kaiba have to come at a time like this?! " Bakura asked himself.  
Both him and Yami would rather be in the Shadow Realm and losing a duel to the  
other person than be in the same room with a mad Kaiba, when a big box had  
just sucked up his most prized card. Unfortunatly due to both of their frustration,  
Bakura sent the N64 to the Shadow Realm as well.  
  
" Bakura!! " Yami yelled. " Now what are we going to do?! We have no chance of  
getting the card back now!! " Bakura lookaed around to room for some sort of answer,  
when he came across small hand-held device. Bakura picked it up, it looked strangely  
like the items Yugi and Ryou used sometimes to change the picture on the large  
screens.  
  
The item being a Gameboy Advance, it happened to have an instruction manual with  
it. Bakura searched through it franticly and found an image that showed some sort of  
thing going itno the slot on the back. Immediatly thinking that if he placed a card in  
like the picture said, the thing would come to life and return the black box. He pulled  
out yet again a Blue Eyes, the second of Kaiba's team.  
  
" What are you doing now? " Yami asked as he examined the thing in Bakura's hand.  
  
" I don't know, but I think if we place a card in the back it will bring the black box back  
from the Shadow Realm, and then we can get Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon back! "  
Bakura said. He took the card and attempted to put it into the back of the Gameboy,  
but the slot was too small. Instead the card became wreaked and crumpled up.  
" Well, it seemed like a good idea before. " Bakura said frustrated.  
  
Yami took the final Blue Eyes White Dragon from Bakura's pocket for safe keeping.  
So Bakura wouldn't wreak any more of Kaiba's cards. He looked for somewhere to  
hide it so Kaiba wouldn't find any of them, and so he wouldn't suspect him or Bakura.  
A small white box-like thing lay on the ground. He examined it, and pressed the  
button on the right. The thing flung open and showed a round circular spot where  
something was to be placed. ( Maybe this will work.. ) He thought.  
  
Bakura was examining the box as well by now, and he came up with an idea.  
" Yami, put the card in and put the cover down. This thing should hide the card. "  
  
Yami agreed and placed the card inside of the PSOne. He shut the top and pressed  
the button to the left, but it didn't do anything. " .... Nothing's happening... " Yami  
said again. Yugi walked in once more.  
  
" Of course nothing is happening, it's not hooked up to a t.v. " Yugi said. When he  
realized that Yami and Bakura were both staring at him, he knew what was about to  
happen. " Wait! Don't! You'll... " It was too late, because the two spirits were rushing  
to the living room as fast as they could.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pika : FWAHAHAHAHAHA! Kind of a cliffhanger. I guess it is.. hm.. interesting...  
  
Chibi Ryou : How come my name was only mentioned in there once?  
  
Pika : Uh... you cn come into the next chapter.  
  
Chibi Ryou : Yay! * claps hands and runs off *  
  
Pika : Ahem.  
  
Announcer : Will Bakura and Yami save themselves from Kaiba? Will Kaiba get  
his Blue Eyes White Dragons back? What other cards has Bakura stolen? What  
will the PSOne do to Kaiba's Blue Eyes, the last of his team? Why doesn't Yugi  
want the two sprits at the t.v? How long will Kaiba take to get to the house? Will  
Ryou get a goo....  
  
Pika : We get the point!  
  
Announcer : Stay tuned next time for Yami and Yami Bakura with Modern Games!  
  
Chibi Yami + Bakura : * trowing insults at each other in the back *  
  
Toon BEWD : * waves goodbye *  
  
~ Now, please review!!! ~ 


	3. The Curse of the Furby

Pika : Hiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaa!! Welcome back to Yami and Yami Bakura's story!  
  
Chibi Bakura : DAMMIT! I'm a chibi again!!  
  
Pika : * giggles *  
  
Chibi Yami : Who's gonna read the disclaimer today?  
  
Pika : None other than... Chibi Kaiba!!!  
  
Chibi Yami + Bakura : WHAT?! Oh please no!!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * walks out smiling at Yami and Bakura *  
  
Pika : Kaiba, will you please read the disclaimer before you do anything?  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Of course. Pika does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Sony ( PlayStation ), the  
t.v. company, or anything else in this story except herself. If she did there would be  
no disclaimer. She also doesn't own Nintendo, Kool-aid, or Furby. Is that all?  
  
Pika : Yes. Now, for some reviews!!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Ok, to Achika-chan , I would love to mutilate them, but unfortunatly  
Pika's friend Leena would kill me if I tried to kill Yami. Maybe we can do that some  
other time.....  
  
Chibi Bakura : I heard that!  
  
Pika : Can you just read a review?  
  
Chibi Bakura : Fine. digi-girl, what's internet? What's a computer?  
  
Pika : ^^ I'll try to get them on the net and a few computer games! Just give  
me some time!  
  
Chibi Yami : To Leena, thanks for reviewing! Pika would really appreatiate the  
help with the story. Especially with school and all.  
  
Pika : And to Crystal Mew, it's no problem that I reveiwed your story! I really  
did like it! Thanks for reviewing again, and here's the next chapter!  
  
Chibi Yami + Bakura : Help someone please!!  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Yami and Bakura dashed into the living room to see that the t.v. was on. No  
one was watching it, but it was turned to Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugi raced ofter them. But  
Yugi wasn't fast enough, becuase Yami and Bakura had found a place to put  
the PSOne.  
  
" ...... Nothing's happening... " Yami said as he watched the PSOne do nothing.  
  
" Press the button!! " Bakura hissed, because he was getting annoyed with Yami's  
little ' nothing's happening'. Yami pushed the button and a few sounds came from  
the PSOne, but then the t.v. blew something and it broke, along with everything  
that was attached to it. When Yami pressed the button that opened the cover,  
Kaiba's final Blue Eyes White Dragon had seemed to be hole punched.  
  
" Uh... " Yami started, but Yugi ran into the room and stared at the broken t.v.  
  
" Yami! Bakura! " Yugi yelled. " I was recording something for a friend! Now it's  
broken, and my friend is going to kill you!! " Yugi ran to the v.c.r. attached to the  
t.v, but it was broken also. " Oh no... "  
  
Yugi imagined a picture of his red haired friend Pika yelling at Yami and Bakura,  
because she kept on missing the episode with Yami v.s. Bakura in the Shadow  
Realm. She had been on vacation and Yugi was going to tape it for her, but the  
tape was now ruined and so was the t.v. ( By the way, I do happen to keep missing  
the Shadow Realm episodes. :'( )  
  
Just then the door bell rang and Yugi answered it, thinking it was Kaiba. Instead it  
was Ryou, who had come after he heard that his Yami was here along with Yugi's  
Yami.  
  
" Uh, hello Yugi. What happened? " Ryou asked as he glanced into the living room  
where Yami and Bakura were staring at a hole-punched Blue Eyes card and a blown  
up t.v. Yugi explained what had happened earlier and the fact that Kaiba was comming.  
Ryou and Yugi sat down and thought of what to do, but as they thought Yami and  
Bakura discovered something new.  
  
Bakura was backing up from the t.v. afraid it was going to blow up again, but he  
happened to trip over something white and furry.  
  
" EEP! " Bakura yelped as he crashed to the floor. A small white creature that looked  
like a deformed bird lay by his feet. Yami walked up to it to examine it.  
  
" What is it? " Yami asked as he stared face-to-face with it. Just then the creature  
began to talk a bunch of nonsense words that Yami and Bakura thought was some  
sort of curse. Both of the ran screaming to the other side of the room. When Ryou  
and Yugi glanced over to see what they were running from, they began to laugh  
so hard that Ryou fell out of his seat.  
  
" What is your problem?! " Bakura asked as he watched the thing as if it was about  
to come and kill him.  
  
" Yami, Bakura... " Yugi said as he laughed. " That thing isn't a monster! It's called a  
Furby! When you say stuff to it, it says stuff back. " Yugi and Ryou continued to  
laugh on the floor.  
  
Yami stared at both of them as they laughed. Then he walked up to the Furby. He  
picked it up and stared at it.  
  
" This is weird.... " He said. Just the the Furby seemed to yell something and Yami  
was once again spooked. he droped it and kicked it half way across the room and  
into the kitchen. Yami also thought that the Furby had swore at him, when it really  
didn't.  
  
" What is it now? " Bakura sked as he walked up to Yami.  
  
" That.. that thing just SWORE at me! " He said, glaring into the kitchen.  
  
Bakura glanced into the kitchen where the Fruby lay on the floor on it's side.  
  
" I think you killed it Yami. " Bakura said as he stared to the lifeless creature.  
  
" I killed it? " Yami replied as he looked into the kitchen at the Furby. Sure enough,  
it looked very dead. " Oh well. I didn't like it much anyway. " He said proudly.  
  
" Yes, neither did I. " Bakura walked into the kitchen to pick it up and return it to  
the living room, but once again it came back to life. He ran from the kitchen as fast  
as he could knocking over several things and dropping Kaiba's Ultimate Blue Eyes  
White Dragon. The dragon hit the floor and was in the pacth of a bottle of Kool-aid.  
The red drink changed the color of the dragon, and after that the drink made it  
to the Furby and it short-circuted.(spelling)  
  
Both Yami and Bakura stared back into the kitchen to see the Furby's fur stained  
red. They also saw the card on the ground, and the spilt Kool-aid jug.  
  
" Great. " Yami said. " You killed the Furby and Kaiba's card once again. "  
  
" Well SORRY! " Bakura went and picked up the wet card. Yami walked to the  
Furby and picked it up as well.  
  
" I suppose we have to clean this up. " Yami said. Bakura nodded and both of them  
began to clean up. They placed the Furby and the card on an upper shelf. While  
the two spirits cleaned, the Furby came back to life once again and began to blink  
it's eyes and move it's feet.  
  
" Uhg, I hate having to clean up. " Bakura noted as he had his back to the wall.  
  
" Hello, Bakura. " The Furby said. It was kind of creepy.  
  
" Not right no... wait!! " He spun around so fast he hit Yami with his Millenium Ring.  
  
" Ouch! Watch they ring!! " He also now stared at the Furby.  
  
" IT KNOWS MY NAME!!! " Bakura yelled and he grabbed the first thing he saw, which  
happened to be a broom, and began to swat the Furby. He not only knocked over the  
Furby he also knocked over a few glass bottles that crashed down on to the floor. This  
time the Furby was actually dead, and it was in several peices on the floor. Just to finish  
it off, Bakura sent the peices to the Shadow Realm so it wouldn't return. Bakura also  
had odly opened the window with the broom, and the wind caught the card which  
blew on to the front door mat. Just then, a pair of shoes stepped on to the mat. Both  
Bakura and Yami's eyes widened.....  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Pika : Ok ok, I didn't add Final Fantasy 7 into there... but it will be in the story!  
  
Chibii Bakura : * eyeing Pika's Furby *  
  
Pika : * giggles * It doesn't have batteries Bakura.  
  
Chibi Bakura : I don't care!!!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Oh look, another cliff hanger.  
  
Pika : Well, I just had to do that!!  
  
Chibi Yami : Oh yeah, thank you for making our lives a living he---  
  
Pika : Yami!!  
  
Chibi Yami : * mumbles something *  
  
Chibi Ryou + Yugi : * still laughing *  
  
Announcer : Who's shoes were at the front door? When will Kaiba get there?  
Will the Furby return from the Shadow Realm to get revenge on Bakura? Tune  
in next time for Yami and Bakura with Modern Games!!  
  
Pika : Bye for now!!  
  
Toon BEWD : * waves goodbye *  
  
~ Spare a review? ~ 


	4. She's just like you!

Pika : Heeeeeey!! Now for another chapter of Yami and Bakura with Modern  
Games!! Now, who shall do my disclaimer..... um..... hey I know! My Blue  
Eyes White Dragon!! uh... never mind he's too big... Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!  
  
Toon BEWD : Pika doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the charcters. She's just  
an obsessed Yu-Gi-Oh fan who likes to write stories. Plus she doesn't have  
money right now.. and she would be rich if she did. Also she doesn't own  
Sesame Street or Betty Spagetti. * shudders * Girly toys.....  
  
Pika : * hugs Toon BEWD * Thanks!!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Why are you so obbsessed with that thing? It's just a dumb dragon...  
* WHACK * Ouch...  
  
Pika : Don't you EVER say anything like that about any dragon!!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : I think she's a bit more obsessed than I am...  
  
Pika : Thanks! Now for some reviews! To Kawaii Mimi-chan, thanx fer the  
plushie!! * hugs plushie * Anyway... friends now, are we? Ok, i'm easy going  
with friends... so now you are on my Fav Aouthor list! =^_^= Thanx again!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Hello again. Now, for Achika-chan, what will I do to those two  
losers? Hm... looks like you'll just have to read on. I think i'll definatly do  
something about it, I can't just leave a bunch of people who destroyed my  
Blue Eyes White Dragons un-punished! And thank you for reviewing again.  
From... Kaiba-kun.  
  
Chibi Bakura : * mutters * digi-girl, you are so lucky you have never come across  
a ' Furby'. I swear those things are worse than me and Pegasus put together...  
* shudders *  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Hm.. another one... maybe I should start my own fan club... to  
Anubis, thank you for that nice compliment about me being... well, cute.  
And Pika and her friend love it when you review. Keep up the reviews!  
  
Chibi Yami : Lucca, if Pika knew a bit more on Angelic Layer she would be glad  
to do so! If you can give her a hand, please email her at aykaria@hotmail.com.  
Thank you for the review!  
  
Pika : Yeah, from what I read I can think of a million things to do with Angelic  
Layer and Yu-Gi-Oh...... oh yes. If you are wondering, I happen to love suggestions  
for this story! And for any others you may want me to write... just do get all gross  
and sick on me? I would like to stay able for just about anyone to read any of  
my stories. Thanx a bunch!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Not more idea's for her to kill me with...  
  
Pika : No, I won't kill you in that story unless most people want me to, now  
for my last review, is just to say thanx a whole bunch to Trunks' Saiyajin Princess  
for reviewing my story!! =^_'= I'll keep reading your stories, and you know it!  
Now, on with the chapter!  
  
Note : The evil Furby idea was given to me by Leena, thank you so much!! =^_^=  
  
Note 2 : Leena also came up with this idea... thank you again Leena! =^___^=  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi and Ryou were recovering from their laughing fit with ' The Cursed Furby '.  
As both of them got up, they heard two screams from the front hallway sounding  
like Yami and Bakura. They also heard a few curse words rom the hallway sounding  
like Kaiba. They ran to the door to see Kaiba holding the red stained Ultimate BEWD.  
Yami nad Bakrua ran straight into Yugi and Ryou. They all came tumbling down  
on the floor.  
  
Both spirits leapt over thier hikari's and ran into Yugi's bedroom and locked the  
door. Kaiba banged his fist on the door several times.  
  
" Open This door! Dammit, OPEN!!!! " He yelled. ( you know you are trying to keep  
this story rated PG when.... )  
  
" NEVER! " Bakura yelled and laughed.  
  
Yami jumped on to Yugi's bed and layed back. He noticed a remote on th bed,  
and when he glanced in front of himself he saw another t.v.  
  
" Bakura! It's another t.v.! " Yami stated and stared at it. Unfortunatly, Bakura  
wasn't playing attention for he was yelling insults at Kaiba from behind the door.  
Yami shrugged and turned it on.  
  
The bright black box tunred on and it was unfortunatly on channel four, and  
Sesame Street was on. Yami had no clue what it was, as a big yellow bird danced  
across the screen. Yami yelped as they began to sing the alphabet.  
  
" Holy cr-- " Yami started, but a red furry creature came on to the screen. Yelping  
again, he grabbed for the remote to shut up the cheerfull creature that called  
himself ' Elmo ', but the remote hit the floor in all the confusion and the batteries  
from the remote came out and rolled under the door.  
  
Kaiba watched the batteries rollfrom the door. He watched them and then picked  
them up.  
  
" Heh. I got the batteries to something of thiers. " He said.  
  
" BAKURA! " Yami yelled. " Quick! Open the door and get those black things that  
work the thing that changes the t.v.! "  
  
Bakura sighed and pulled the door knob.  
  
" Hm.. seems to be stuck... " Bakura said to himself. He pulled the door again  
with no luck. " Damn it... OPEN!!! " He pulled the door but tripped over his own  
two feet and hit his head on the corner of the bed.  
  
Yami watched the t.v. again. Elmo was waving goodbye. " Finnally.... " Yami  
said with a sigh of relief.  
  
" Goodbye! Elmo will be seeing you soon! " Elmo said and he smiled.  
  
" What?! " Yami thought for a minute. " That must mean he knows where I live.. "  
Yami paused.  
  
Bakura had just slightly lifted his head from the corner of the bed when Yami  
screamed one of those high-pitched girly screams. Bakura was shocked and he  
hit his head back on the corner of the bed. With a yelp he quickly lifted his head  
which was in much pain now.  
  
" Yami, SHUT UP!! " Bakura yelled as he held his head. Yami stopped yelling but  
was now at the very back of the bed.  
  
" Elmo... knows... where... we... live... " Yami said, out of breath.  
  
" Who's Elmo?! " Bakura asked, still in much pain.  
  
" Never mind. "Yami said as he returned to his original spot on the bed. The t.v.  
was now playing minature shows about odd items. ( Ahem, comercials. ) Yami  
stared at one about someone named Betty Spagetti. She had long blond hair  
and very girlish clothes.  
  
" Betty Spagetti, she's just like me! " One girl cried cheerfully.  
  
( She looks nothing like this Betty Spagetti! ) Yami watched these girls act all  
cheerfull. Then a large announcer voice came from the screen.  
  
" Betty Spagetti, she's just like you! " It said as a girl seemed to be pointing to  
Yami. He glanced at his clothes, and pulled his bangs in front of his face. Then  
he pulled the back part of his hair where he could see it.  
  
" These people are nuts. I look nothing like her! " Yami got off the bed and stared  
at Bakura, who was lying on the carpet.  
  
Outside, Kaiba was laughing his head off as he held the door shut and threw the  
batteries up and down....  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Pika : * has a character who looks like Yugi + Yami but has no Mill Puzzle, is  
wearing a bracelet, and the edge of his hair isn't red but is blue/green *  
  
( Note : I do not own this character, Leena owns him. Thanx again Leena! =^_^=  
So don't even THINK about asking if you can use him in a fan fic! )  
  
Chibi Bakura : I know you're going to kill me in the next chap...  
  
Pika : Nah. * has Bakura plushie on her head *  
  
Chibi Yami : Who's that?  
  
Pika : This? His name is Yagiza Matsui. You can call him Yagi for short!  
  
Chibi Yagi : Hello.  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Hey.  
  
Chibi Bakura : * blinks * Is he from Egypt come to kill me?  
  
Chibi Yagi : Come to kill you, no. From Egypt, yes.  
  
Chib Bakura : * smiles evily * DO you have a Millenuim Item?  
  
Chibi Yagi : * nods *  
  
Pika : Lay one hand on his Millenuim Bracelet and both me and Leena will  
kill you and melt your Mill Ring!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Eep! * runs under table *  
  
Pika : Anyway... can you review? Please? I need support so I can get a Playstation  
into Yugi's bedroom so they can play FF7!  
  
Toon BEWD : * give puppy-dog eyes again *  
  
Chibi Joey : Aww...  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Hey, those eyes match you Joey, they look like a dogs eyes!  
  
Chibi Joey : Hey!!  
  
Pika : Quick, REVIEW!!  
  
Chibi Yagi : Goodbye!  
  
~ Please review before Joey and Kaiba kill each other!! ~ 


	5. Yami saves the day! Or does he?

Pika : Heeeeeeeey! Are you all good today? I am cause I had a snow day!!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Yeah, a whole day stuck with her. What fun.  
  
Pika : I know! * hugs plushie * Anyway..... to the discalimer! And just to make  
a note.. Kawaii Mimi-chan.. this is the chap that you've been waiting for!   
Final Fantasy 7!! FWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibi Yagi : * sighs * Pika does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.  
She just buys some of the merchandise and writes fanfics. She doesn't own  
Sony ( Playstation ) and she doesn't own me. Also, the great idea of making  
Yami and Bakura discover Final Fantasy 7 was given to us through a review  
by Kawaii Mimi-chan! Thank you for all of you sugestions, and thank you for  
the idea and the plushie Kawaii Mimi-chan!  
  
Pika : Thanx Yagi!!  
  
Chibi Yagi : No problem.  
  
Pika : And remember people, keep reviewing and giving me sugesstions! I  
love the reviews and the sugesstions! If you need a character added into your  
sugesstion just say that and if I use your idea the character will apear in this!  
=^_^= Oh yes.... reviews!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Ok, I have two reviews to reply to. First to Achika-chan, hehe,  
you think i'm creative? Well, actually I am still planing on doing more stuff  
to those idiots for what they did. Hey, I should have my own fanfic about getting  
revenge!  
  
Pika : Maybe Kaiba.  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Anyway... to Anubis, Pika happens to have that awsome white  
dragon!  
  
Pika : I'm obsessed with dragons! Is that a crime? * looks at over fifty dragons  
in her room * Nope... still need more.  
  
Chibi Kaiba : o.o' ANYWAY..... about the beanie baby idea... do you mean to  
have Yami and Bakura meet beanie babys? If so, Pika wouls gladly do so. Please  
reply to this. And thank you both for reviewing!  
  
Chibi Yugi : Highqueenofthegods, Pika, I and Ryou all love the idea of betting  
on Yami and Bakura!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Can I too?  
  
Chibi Ryou : Ok!  
  
Pika : Hey..... for all of you out there... please bet on who you think is going to  
last the longest! Send a review on this along with comments and sugesstions for  
the story! This will be fun!!!! So that's one point for Yami....  
  
Chibi Bakura : You're all betting on who lasts the longest?!  
  
* Pika, Ryou, Yugi, Yagi, Kaiba, Toon BEWD, Joey, Highqueenofthegods and other reviewers  
all shake heads in agreement *  
  
Chibi Yami : At least i'm winning!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * mutters something *  
  
Pika : Ok.... Ryou voted Yami... Yugi voted Yami... Yagi voted Yami....  
Kaiba voted Yami...Highqueenofthegods voted Yami... Joey voted Yami...   
Toon BEWD voted Yami.. yup, Yami's in the lead.  
  
Chibi Bakura : This is so cruel.. I don't have a single vote...  
  
Pika : Nah, i'm gonna vote for you thanx to my plushie!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Yay!  
  
Pika : The score is Yami - 6... Bakura - 1  
  
Chibi Yami : Yeah!  
  
Pika : Now, on with the fic!  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Yami and Bakura lay on the floor thinking of what to do. They stared at the celing.  
I mean, what else would you do. They were trapped in a bedroom with a bunch  
of kids shows on.. and no way to turn of the t.v. They had thought of jumping  
out the window, but unfortunatly even though they were spirits, they weren't  
invincible.  
  
Yami sat up and stared at the continuing, endless childrens shows. He was sure  
he was going crazy, and he was sure Bakura was already crazy. He sighed when  
he noticed somethig hiding beside the t.v. It was white, and was very farmilliar.  
  
" Bakura..... it's a Playstation! " Yami pointed to the PSOne and ran towards it.  
Bakura did too, and they saw it was attached to the t.v. Both of them were curious  
of what would happen if they turned it on again, and so Yami pressed the button.  
  
The t.v. screen went black and showed Sony's symbol on it. A few other things  
happened as well.(just to lazy to write 'em!) Yami picked up the odd white thing  
that was attached to the PSOne.  
  
" What is this? " Yami asked Bakura as he held it up and examined the buttons.  
  
" I don't know. " Bakura answered. By that time the t.v. was playing some funny  
music and showing some credits of something or other. Yami pressed the button  
with a red circle on it, and the screen changed again. This made them jump up  
a bit. The screen was now a picture of a sword, and if front of the sword it said  
' Continue ' and ' New Game '. Yami and Bakura quickly learned that if you  
pressed the arrow shaped keys you could switch with one the little hand was  
pointing too.  
  
Yami and Bakura made a wild guess, and a good one as well. Yami pushed the  
circle button once more when it was on ' Continue '. The screen became another  
screen with several options, each one had several pictures of people. Yami decided  
that he would choose the one with only one picture of someone, which was a  
picture of a guy with spiky blond hair. A little meter appeared and it ' Loaded '  
what ever it ws loading.  
  
The two spirits jumped back as they saw a little man that looked like the picture  
on a large screen. The area he was in seemed to be some sort of odd place, but  
the thing that made them think the wrong thing was the fact that there was a timer  
at the top right corner of the screen.  
  
" THE T.V.'S GOING TO BLOW UP IF WE DON'T GET THIS LITTLE PERSON OUT  
OF WHERE EVER HE IS!!! " Yami yelled. Both of them screamed and Yami began  
to randomly press buttons on the controler. He figured out that in order to move  
the person, you had to use the arrow keys. He ran down a long bridge like thing  
only to find a dead end. The timer said 18:45 on it.  
  
" We only have eighteen minutes and fort five seconds to save Yugi's house and  
his t.v. from blowing up?! Oh Ra, that's immpossible! " Bakura shouted. He watched  
the timer go down. 18:42... 18:41.... " Dammit, hurry Yami! "  
  
Yami fond out how to climb ladders, but only after the time read 16:23. He climbed  
a ladder with the character that he ahd discovered his name was Cloud, up to  
a small platform like thig where he climbed a few more ladders. He noticed that  
there was a girl who was standing in the opposite direction he was going, so he  
let her be and climbed the last ladder to a door.  
  
After they went through the door, they discovered the next thing they had to  
go through was locked. After Yami learned how to talk to people, one of the  
people there asked where a girl named Jessie was.  
  
" That girl! " Yami said. He made Cloud run back to the girl. When he talked to  
her, Cloud set her free from something and she ran ahead. Yami followed her  
and she opened the door for Cloud.  
  
Bakura paniced. The time read 10:03. He and Yami had no clue how much longer  
the place would take. They went into and elevator which took a bit of time.  
  
" Bakura, go and tell Yugi and Ryou to leave! " Yami said as he played the game.  
  
" Alright. " Bakura replied. He walked to the door. " Yugi!! Ryou!! Get out of the house!  
It's going to blow up in 9 minutes and 22 seconds! " He yelled.  
  
At this both Yugi and Ryou didn't stop to think why the house was about to blow  
up. They just ran out of the house. Kaiba followed them, leaving the door unlocked.  
Bakura ran back to Yami, not knowing the door was now able to be opened.  
  
Yami ran Cloud through the maze. Just then, something happened. The screen  
changed and a few creatures stood in front of Cloud and a person named Barret  
stood beside Cloud. He just appeared out of no where. Several options were  
able to choose now, and the timer kept up. Yami kept on selecting the command  
' Attack '. After a long while, the creatures were gone and the screen came back  
to normal. The timer read 5:01.  
  
" HURRY YAMI!!! " Bakura yelled as he watched the timer. Yami rushed as fast  
as he could. After several minutes of usless search, the timer read 0:16. And  
Yami saw the exit.  
  
" THERE! " Yami yelled as he ran Cloud towards it. The timer counted down.  
0:05, 0:04... the little blond haired man ran just like Yami said. Just as the clock  
said 0:02, Yami ran Cloud out of the odd building and watched it blow up.  
  
" I saved the t.v., and Yugi's house... and US! " Yami said cheerfully. Bakura  
fell to the ground. He was as shocked as Yami, but the fact was everything was  
ok. He walked up to the door only to see that it was open.  
  
" Yami! The door is open! " Bakura ran and opened the door, ran out of the room  
and literally kissed the ground. Yami ran out and called Yugi, Ryou, and Kaiba  
back in.  
  
" How exactly was the house going to blow up?! " Yugi asked Yami urgently.  
  
" Well, we turned on the PSOne and discovererd that there was a timer for a  
bomb at the top right part of the screen. We, well I, ran Cloud out of the building  
right before your t.v. blew up Yugi!! " Yami said. He smiled to his victory.  
  
Yugi walked in to see what game was in the PSOne, and it was Final Fantasy  
7. Now any player should know at the beginning of the game there is a part you  
have to run with a timer on. Yugi fell on his bed with laughter. He told Ryou  
and Kaiba, and they both fell down laughing.  
  
" WHAT is so funny?! " Yami asked.  
  
" Well Yami, you see, only in the game the place was going to blow up! It  
wouldn't happen in real life! " Yugi said with tears in his eyes from crying so  
hard. Kaiba just laughed and laughed. He fell on the floor laughing.  
  
Bakura glared ant Yami. " I thought you said it was going to blow up?! "  
  
" Well, I guess I can't always be right. " Yami said, as he watched eeryone laugh  
at him and Bakura.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pika : * laughing to herself *  
  
Chibi Yami : It's not funny!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * still laughing * Yes.. it... is!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * just glaring at Yami *  
  
Pika : Man, I should have gotten a part with Sephy in there.  
  
Chibi Yagi : You do mean Sephiroth, right?  
  
Pika : Yeah, but Sephy sounds cuter. And people, remember to cast your  
vote on who will last the longest!  
  
Toon BEWD : * nods *  
  
Announcer : What will happen to Bakura and Yami next? Is that all  
Kaiba will do to get revenge? What other dangers lie ahead for  
our heroes? Stay tuned next time for Yami and Yami Bakura with  
modern games!!  
  
Pika : See you all later! ^_'  
  
~ Now go review and cast your vote please! ~ 


	6. Shelves are falling down!

Pika : OMG I'm sooo sorry people! I've been caught up in SOOO much stuff  
that I couldn't update! It's either that or I was working on another story soon  
to be brought up... fwahahahaha....  
  
Chibi Yagi : She means to say welcome back!  
  
Toon BEWD : * smiles * You know what i'm going to say, Pika doesn't own  
YU-Gi-Oh and any other, ahem, stuff like that. You know, the disclaimer?  
She doesn't own Ty Beanie babies. Sure, she has a few, but she doesn't make  
any money off of them. Is that it?  
  
Pika : Yup, for now. Now for reviews and the voting status!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Yup, and I would just like to say 1000 thanx to iwuvmailikandbakura,  
SpiritGuardian, Rinna, Yami Rinna, and Y.C because you voted for me! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!  
Oh and here, iwuvmailikandbakura can have another BEWD for all of your troubles!  
Then everyone that voted for me can get...... uh.... Duel Monster cards and Yu-Gi-Oh  
plushies!!!!^_^  
  
Pika : Ok, he's sick. Bakura is NEVER happy like this....  
  
Chibi Bakura : Oh yes, and one more thing. Tomb robber hotti? Are you serious?  
  
Pika : Face it Bakura, you have people who are obsessed with you.  
  
Chibi Bakura : Oh well, at least it's someone's Yami.  
  
Chibi Yami : ...... oh yeah, thank you Anubis and Digi-girl for voting for me!!  
  
Pika : Why does this sound like politics?  
  
Toon BEWD : AHHHH!!! Politics!!! * runs under table and hides *  
  
Pika : * sighs * How about getting back to reviews?  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Yeah.... to Maniac in disguise, thank you for voting for me... even  
though I wasn't one of the choices. Though you are probably right, I  
think I will last longer than these two. To Achika-chan, hehe. Creative.  
I love that word... thank you for reviewing again.  
  
Chibi Yagi : To Kawaii Mimi-chan, your welcome. I think that chapter was pretty  
funny as well.  
  
Chibi Yami : What?! I thought the house was going to blow up!!  
  
Chibi Yagi : * sighs * I can't belive he's the pharoh....  
  
Chibi Yami : What did you say?  
  
Chibi Yagi : Nothing.  
  
Pika : Oooh... I have three reviews I want to read personally.... first, to Yume  
and Rydia.. HI!!! Thank you for reviewing soo much!! ^_^ Keep up the writing!  
To Anubis, WOW! Another dragon lover!! I have an all dragon dueling deck  
too! With Red Eyes Black Dragon... 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons... Time Wizard,  
Baby Dragon, Thousand Dragon... anyway.. it's so good to see people supporting  
dragons! Keep it up!! ^_^ And to crazycal.... Battle Muffins? Of course I  
will continue, even without crazy Battle Muffin's chasing after me!! Now..  
the official score for voting!!  
  
Yami - 9 votes total  
  
Bakura - 6 votes total  
  
Kaiba - 1 vote total  
  
Pika : Now, let the fic continue!  
  
Note : I would like to thank Anubis for this idea, thank you so much Anubis!!  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Now as we all know, from watching the episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami and  
Bakura hate each other. Though i'm not sure there was a real reason of  
that on the t.v. show other than Bakura was a tomb robber and Yami  
was a pharoh, I think there should be a reason. And it really all started  
the day after thier little problems with modern entertainment.  
  
Yami sat on the couch trying to figure out if Yugi could fix the t.v or not.  
Bakura sat on a chair next to his, wodnering how long it took Kaiba to  
get a screwdriver from Yugi's room. Ryou was beside Yugi with a few tools  
and kaiba was obviously off to get a screwdirver.  
  
" He's taking too long. " Bakura said impatiently.  
  
" Then why don't we go get him? " Yami asked. Yami and Bakura both  
nodded and got out of thier spots and headed to Yugi's bedroom.  
  
They walked up the stairs and opened Yugi's bedroom door to see Kaiba  
sitting on the bed, staring at a small dragon plushie. A white dragon plushie.  
  
" What the hell are you doing Kaiba? " Bakura asked. Kaiba looked up.  
  
" I found this plushie. It looks like my BEWD. " He said. Then he went back to  
staring at it.  
  
" Wern't you getting a screw driver for Yugi? " Yami asked.  
  
" Oh yeah. " Kaiba got up, leaving the toy on the bed. He grabbed the screw  
driver and walked out of the door. Of course, he knew that Bakura and Yami  
would find some way to screw up with the Beanie Babies.  
  
Yami and Bakura approached the dragon cautiosly.  
  
" Do you think it does stuff like the Furby did? " Bakura asked. He shuddered.  
  
" I don't know. " Yami said. He turned around while Bakura exmained the  
toy. Then his eyes went wide. " B,b,b Bakura.... " He stammered.  
  
" What is it? " He turned around as well, to see a wole several shelves, massive  
shelves of toys just like the dragon. Several different kinds. Yami and Bakura  
were amazed at the collection. " Wow... " Bakura said as he veiwed all of  
the toys.  
  
Yami walked up to the shelves and picked up a fish. He looked at a tag on it.  
" Bubbles. " He read. Then he placed it back and glanced at a few more.  
  
Bakura looked around as well. He picked up a browm monkey. " Bongo. " He  
stated. An evil smirk came across his face. " Hey Yami, I found one that looks  
just like you! "  
  
Yami turned around and looked at the monkey, the glared at Bakura. He looked  
around at all of the beanies and picked up one he hid from Bakura.  
  
" You awnt to see what you look like? Here! " He tossed Bakrua a brown moose.  
The tag read Chocolate.  
  
" You stupid little... " Bakura started, but then he threw the monkey as hard as he  
could at Yami. Yami yelped as the creature struck him in the face. He pulled it  
off him and grabbed a Kiwi bird, a brown dragon, and a swan and chucked all  
of them at Bakura. Bakura was able to dodge the swan, but the dragon and  
kiwi bird struck him. Even though Yami was an idiot, he threw stuff quite hard.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Kaiba had almost fixed the t.v. by now when they heard  
yelps and thumping comming from upstairs. They also heard what was probably  
some Egyptian curse words, but I don't know Egyptian so I can't write 'em  
down. Yugi and Ryou first reaction was that Bakura and Yami were breaking  
more stuff and they raced up the stairs. Kaiba slowly followed.  
  
The Beanie Babies were still being biffed back and forth bettween the two  
spirits. Bakura was getting quite annoyed, so he took as many Beanie Buddies  
as he could and threw them at the same time. Yami ducked, able to dodge  
them all, but the shlf wasn't. They all struck the different shelves. Bakura and  
Yami yelped and tried to run, but Bakrua tripped and Yami tripped over Bakura.  
  
Yugi, Ryou and Kaiba made it to the door of the room just as all of the furry  
toys came crashing down. The massive wave first struck the spirits, and then  
the others as they were all carried down the stairs. Many neighbors stopped  
to take a look what the sound was, but none of them could see anything.  
  
The toys carried all of the boys through the back door. The whole neighbor  
hood heard a large splash and the sound of a pool breaking. The massive  
water wave crashed into Yugi's fence, but the fence could hold it. The water  
just drained out.  
  
Yami was the first to get up. He got up and spat on of those mini McDonald's  
Beanie Babies out of his mouth. Bakura got up soon after him, and looked  
around at the mess they had made. Nent Yugi, Ryou, and Kaiba got up.  
  
The last to get up was a surprise. Joey got up from crashing into Yugi's back  
deck. He had some to see Yugi, but was caught in the wave of stuff.  
  
Now, everyone was glaring at Bakura and Yami, and for some reason the  
two felt like they were in big trouble.  
  
Ten minutes later everyone was dry, but Yugi's backyard was still a mess.  
  
" So you're telling me Bakura and Yami have been destory things all day? "  
Joey asked. He was still a little shaken from the wave.  
  
" Yes. " Ryou answered.  
  
" What are we going to do about my backyard?! " Yugi was glancing out his  
window. " My grandpa get's back in an hour! "  
  
" Why do I have a feeling we're going to do all of the cleaning? " Yami asked  
himself, and Bakura shrugged.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Pika : Whooo! Welcome Joey to our crazy story!  
  
Chibi Joey : * nods and gives thumbs up sign * Yeah!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Why does the dog have to be in this?  
  
Chibi Joey : Shut up! I am not a dog!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Then what are you, a trained poodle?  
  
Pika : Break it up you two!  
  
Announcer : Will Yugi fix his backyard? Will Joey survive along  
with everyone else? Will Pika update soon?  
  
Pika : Shut up...  
  
Announcer : Tune in next time for Yami and Yami Bakura with  
Modern Games!!  
  
Pika : I'll start the next chapter right now! * wink *  
  
~ Please review so I can get this next chap up soon! ~  
  
Pika : Oh yeah, next chap will be really special! Just a thanx for  
50 reviews!!!! 


	7. Notice, don't bother reading

Pika : Hi!!! Welcome to my first notice chapter!  
  
Chibi Yagi : * nods *  
  
Pika : Every fifty reviews I will have a special chapter based off  
of one of the characters, choosen at random!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Come on! Draw the persons name! Oh yes,  
Pika doesn't not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other crap she puts in  
here.  
  
Pika : Kaiba! That was a lame disclaimer!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * shrugs *  
  
Pika : Alright alright. * grabs Harry Potter Hat(don't own that either!) *  
  
Chibi Yami : Yay!  
  
Pika : * puts hand in and draws a number three, then looks at a list *  
Ok! The winner today is.... * drum roll * Yugi!  
  
Chibi Yugi : Yeah!!!  
  
Pika : No people, something very sad has come to my attention.  
  
Chibi Bakura : What?! Are we being criticized?!  
  
Pika : * sniffs * I MAY HAVE TO CHANGE MY NAME!!!!!!  
  
Everyone : * gasps *  
  
Pika : There may only be one way to solve this... since a name change is  
a little crazy I may have to leave and let the REAL author take over!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Hold it. You AREN'T the real author?  
  
Pika : No, I am the real author's most treasured character made up  
at least five years ago!  
  
Chibi Yagi : Please don't cry Pika...  
  
Pika : * crying *  
  
Chibi Ryou : Everyone! We may need help here! Please let us solve this  
crisis! We will make the 7th chap, but please send us your reviews! Please!  
  
Chibi Joey : Come on Pika! I'm sure everything will be fine.  
  
Pika : * still crying *  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Now she knows she's screwed, cause Joey's always wrong.  
  
Pika : I was never meant to steal from Pokemon. My parents liked the sound of  
' Pika '. Then again, my father and... not sure if that THING counts as my  
mom.... but both of them are screwed. My brother is too. But I can't  
say that to his face cause his sword is TOO bog fer me to bug him.  
* crying *  
  
~ Please PLEASE help me out here! I AM THE REAL AUTHOR! I  
am not Pika! Pleeeeeease! I need one more review from the person  
who sent the last one! We NEED to setle this! Please, Kyreason,  
review once more...... ~  
  
Pika : Oh yes, and for those who still want me, please make note  
of that in a review. 


	8. Dungeons and Dice, Yugi Chapter One

Pika : HIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! I would like to say, thank you for saying that I should  
stay. And you know what? I should. And I will. SO IN YOUR FACE!!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : o.o'  
  
Pika : Anyway, this is the first special chapter to celebrate the first  
50 reviews! As you should know, Yugi is the star today. Now since Yugi  
is not an idiot, I think this may just have to do.  
  
Chibi Yugi : * smiles * Pika does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's  
characters. Pika does not own Yagi. Pika doesn't even write  
this story, the author does. Pika does not own Dungeon's and Dragon's,  
also know as D&D. Pika owns her own insanity.  
  
Pika : * smiles * Now for a few reviews.... first if I may have confused a  
few of you, someone put a review saying Pika was there name. WELL  
IN YOUR FACE I'M 17 AND I BET I'M OLDER THAN YOU AND I'VE BEEN  
CALLED PIKA FOR MY WHOLE LIFE!!! And i'm the authors charcter,  
so the author says hi.  
  
Chibi Yami : How is that possible? The author isn't even that old!  
  
Pika : * shrugs *  
  
Chibi Bakura : To katinstyle2, A big bird and a furry red thing know where  
I live? Meh.  
  
Chibi Yami : AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! * runs under a table *  
  
Pika : Now, to katinstyle2 as well, I suppose your going to be another  
person to join the group! The group, refering to the people who read  
every chapter and review every chapter. =^_^= Like Anubis, Achika-chan,  
Digi-girl, Leena and Kawaii Mimi-chan! YAY! And those plushies, I just love it to  
see good people doing good things! (throwing Pegasus plushie in the   
washing machine)  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Now more reviews for me to read...  
  
Pika : Oh my gosh I amlost forgot the voting!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : We'll deal with that later. Anyway, to Achika-chan, since you  
support me so much, Pika was wondering if we could use you in the fic! Not  
in a bad way, but in a good way! As in laughing in Yami and bakura's faces and  
helping me get revenge. You too, Aubis. We would love to have you in here.  
  
Pika : And Kaiwaii Mimi-chan! And Kawaii Mimi-chan!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Fine. You too Kawaii Mimi-chan.  
  
Pika : =^_^= Leena and Digi-girl too!!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Ok ok!  
  
Pika : Now voting... Yami and Bakura got a vote from katinstyle2, Yami got  
another vote from Digi-girl... and Kaiba got one vote from Achika-chan and  
1,000,000,000,000,000,000,00,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000  
,000,000,000,00,00,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0000,0,0,0,0,0,0,0 from Typhoongal2002 but  
unfortunatly UI can only count that as one. You can vote once for each chapter,  
I don't care. Just don't vote more than 10 votes for one character per chap,  
ok? Thanx! Last thing i'm going to say...... HI RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Yagi : Oh yes, and this chapter is also dedicated to Leena to show  
her how the game Dungeon's and Dragon's is played.  
  
Pika : Now, on with the fan fic! Sorry Kyreason, i'm gonna be here for a  
long time. And plus, if I leave, the only person left to host is my Bakura  
obsessed Yami. Now THAT would be a bad situation.  
  
Yami - 11 votes  
  
Bakura - 7 votes  
  
Kaiba - 3 votes  
  
Note : I would like to thank my DM, Ry-chan/Yume. Thanx!!!  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Just because i'm lazy, let's put it this way. Bakura sent all of the beanies to  
the Shadow Realm and everyone helped clean up the mess in the backyard.  
There, everything solved. Yugi's grandpa came home without suspecting a thing.  
Now, Yugi had something he wanted to try out.  
  
The next day, Yugi called everyone over to his house. Everyone being Yami,  
who was already there, Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba, and Joey. When they arrived  
at the door, Yugi aswered it. He was holding several books and had a bunch  
of dice in one hand.  
  
" So what's the rush Yug? " Joey asked as everyone took a seat in the living  
room.  
  
" My grandpa showed me something last night. " Yugi said. " It was a game  
involing dice. "  
  
" We already know how to play Dungeon Dice, Yugi. " Yami replied. He  
looked at Yugi's dice, but they looked different from Dungeon Dice.  
  
" No, not Dungeon Dice. The game is called Dungeon's and Dragon's. Many  
people call it D&D for short. " Yugi opened his book and placed many papers  
on the table ahead of them. " I just wanted to know if you cared that we played  
it. I can teach all of you. "  
  
" Sure. " Bakura said. " It can't be any worse than destroying stuff with Yami. "  
  
" Ok, let's start off with this. D&D is a game where you act out a character  
you make up while attempting to live in a fantasy world. " Yugi explained.  
" I'll be known as the Dungeon Master, or the DM. " He then glanced at Yami.  
" No, not Dark Magician. "  
  
" Darn " Yami said as he got more comfortable to listen to Yugi.  
  
" The DM's job is to make up the story. I will tell a story and you have to say  
what you want to do if you are in that part. " Yugi went on.(Leena, Ry-chan will  
be our DM when we play) " I'll explain more when we get playing. First, we need  
to make your characters. "  
  
" How do we do that? " Ryou asked. Kaiba was quite quiet, and paying close  
attention so he could get everything right without screwing up.  
  
" Ok, first everyone take a sheet of looseleaf. " Yugi handed out a sheet to  
everyone. They all took it and they grabbed pens and pencils from a can on  
the table " Ok, first, in the top left corner put the sign for gilr or boy, depending  
on what you want to be. "  
  
Everyone got right to it, except Yami and Bakura. They had no clue what the  
symbols were for boy and girl. They both wanted to be boys, so they decided to guess.  
  
" Alright, everyone reveal what you are. " Yugi said.  
  
" Boy. " Kaiba said as he flashed the symbol.  
  
" Boy. " Ryou showed his as well.  
  
" Boy. " Joey held his up, but is was the girl sign.  
  
" Uh, Joey. That's the girl symbol. " Yugi pointed out. Everyone giggled and  
Joey blushed several colours from embarassment. He turned his paper around  
and erased the symbol, putting the right one on.  
  
Yugi turned to Yami and Bakura. " How did you two do? " They both showed  
everyone thier symbols. Kaiba was the first to burst out laughing.  
  
Yami and Bakura had both attempted to draw themselves in the top left corner.  
It was pretty funny too, escepially since the people took up half of the sheet  
of paper.  
  
After a while of maing characters, they finnally finished.  
  
" Ok, now, I rolled theses special dice. " Yugi said and he held up D&D dice.  
" I gave each of you a number, and who ever got their number rolled would  
get tehir turn first. Yami, you get to go first. "  
  
" This should be fun! " Kaiba said as he sat back on the couch.  
  
" Alright. " Yugi said. " When I pause or give you a choice to choose, say what  
you want to do, ok? "  
  
" Ok. " Yami said. He got ready for just about anything.  
  
" Now, you are in a forest. " Yugi started. " There is nothing but trees around you.  
You can also see two roads. On behind you, and one in front of you. What will you  
do? "  
  
" Uh... I want to... look for squirels! " Yami said proudly. Yugi gave him an odd  
look, but shrugged.  
  
" Ok. You look around and there are no squirels. "  
  
" Then I look for bunnies! " Kaiba burst out laughing.  
  
" An..a,anciet pharoh looking for bunnies? OH that's funny! " He fell off of the couch.  
Yugi held his laughter in, and Bakura laughed along with Kaiba.  
  
Yami growled. " I have a better idea. I want to track down Bakura's character! "  
Bakura stopped laughing and glared at Yami. Kaiba still laughed on the floor.  
  
Yugi was getting a small headache, but he decided it would get a bit better later  
on. " Ok ok, since that's going to take a while, it's now Kaiba's turn. " He said.  
Bakura got off the floor, and Kaiba did too.  
  
" Ok Kaiba. You are also in a forest. You are..... " Yugi began.  
  
" An idiot! " Bakura and Yami both yelled at the same time. Kaiba whacked  
both of them and they fell to the floor. After a few minutes, they got back up.  
Yugi was already into Kaiba's turn, and he wasn't stupid like Yami.  
  
" Ok, you're still fighting the dragon. What do you want to do? "  
  
" I want to attack it with my sword. " Kaiba said. He picked up the twenty sided  
die and rolled it. It landed on 19.  
  
" That was good Kaiba! You got a critical hit on the dragon! " Yugi exclaimed.  
He rolled the eight sided die, it landed on 3. Yugi smiled. " You strike the dragon  
in the stomach, and it falls to the ground, since you had weakened it earlier. "  
  
Kaiba smiled at his victory. " Do I get anything? "  
  
" Yes. " Yugi answered. " You get a whole lot of money and a level up. "  
  
" Level up? " Yami asked. " I thought you said he was in a forest! Not a mall! "  
  
" No, not that kind of level up. A level up is raising how strong you are. The  
higher your level is, the stronger you are. " Yugi replied.  
  
" Yeah, and by the looks of you two, you're both level - 7. " Kaiba stated. Yami  
was still trying to understand the concept while Bakura got Kaiba's joke.  
  
" Yeah? And what about Joey? " Bakura asked. Joey looked up.  
  
" His class should be dog and his level should be -23. " Kaiba laughed. Joey  
growled at him. " Look! " Kaiba said. " He even GROWLS like a dog! " Kaiba  
fell on the floor laughing. Yugi tried to hold his laughter in once more.  
  
" I have a feeling this will be a long game.. " Ryou said, as he watched Joey,  
Bakura and Yami try to kill Kaiba, with no sucess.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chibi Kaiba : I've noticed that you're never mean to me in this fic, Pika.  
  
Pika : I know. There are so many Kaiba fans in the reviews that I  
just really don't want to. Plus, you do need one smart person.  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Dogs aren't that stupid, but Joey is a whole different story.  
  
Chibi Joey : * eating icecream *  
  
Pika : Hey! Where did you get that?  
  
Chibi Joey : Downstairs.  
  
Pika : I want some!  
  
Chibi Joey : But tehre's none left!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : You ate wll the icecream without telling us?!  
  
Chibi Joey : Uh....  
  
* Chibi Joey & Kaiba are off in distance, Kaiba chasing Joey with a mallet *  
  
Pika : Ehehe... oh I forgot to mention! * hugs Bakura & Malik plushie * I  
got new plushies! I have another ten, but those are on my bed right now.  
AND MALIK IS AWSOME!!! He will be in this fic, once YTV decides to  
show episodes with Malik in them!  
  
Chibi Yugi : I found more icecream!  
  
Pika : Yay! Gotta go, bye! * runs to icecream *  
  
~ Yum... all who want icecream review now! * hugs plushies * ~ 


	9. Dungeons and Dice, Yugi Chapter Two

Pika : Hi everyone!  
  
* CHibi Joey is on the floor with big mallet print on his head *  
  
Pika : Kaiba, did you do that?  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Did I? * halo over head, mallet behind him *  
  
Pika : * sighs * Discalimer people!  
  
Chibi Bakura & Yami : * at the same time * PikadoesnotownYu-Gi-Oh  
orD&D.Shejustwritesaboutthem.Shedoesn'town us.She doesn't  
ownanyflavoroficecream.Joeywillbefine.ShedoesnotownRydia  
orYumieither,twonewcharactersfortheD&Dpart!  
  
Pika : I'm never giving them a bag of candy from highqueenofthegods again  
beacsuse that was just weird...And now I would like to introduce our speical  
guests for today, Rydia and Yumi!  
  
* two girls come in. Rydia, shoulder lengh blonde hair,brown eyes, a   
green shirt that has small slits at the neck and wrists, a white shirt underneth,   
brown pants and black knee high boots. Lastly she has a grey ankle lengh cape.  
And Yumi, stands about 5'7"tall and has a slim but firm form. Her skin is pale   
and her eyes are a gentle silver blue, which stand out becauseof the light blue  
eyeshadow she wears. She has shoulder length brown hair with two silver straids  
in the front. Her style is layered fom her eyes to her ears then to her shoulders.  
Her bangs are parted in the center and held back with two silver clips.   
If you look closely you can see two tiny studs on her earlobes.When she's not   
in her school uniform, she wears a black knee length skirt with a silver belt around   
her waist and a purple top with sleeves that part at the elbow. She wears a silver   
braclet, a pair of black shoes and a pair of black sunglasses. *  
( I wrote none of that, these are my friends characters so she wrote it. )  
  
Pika : Hi Rydia! Hi Yumi!  
  
Rydia : Hi Pika!  
  
Yumi : Hi.  
  
Chibi Joey : * gets up * Ouch...  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Have a good time dog-boy?  
  
Chibi Joey : * looks over then rubs his head * My head hurts.  
  
Chibi Kaiba : No duh.  
  
Chibi Joey : Where are we?  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Oh no.  
  
Chibi Joey : Who am I?  
  
Pika : How about some reviews everyone?  
  
* Yugi and Rydia are carrying on a conversation about being a DM, and all of  
the stupid mistakes people made *  
  
Chibi Yami & Bakura : Thankyouhighqueenofthegodsforthebagofcandy!  
  
Pika : To Kawaii Mimi-chan, YAY! I want to use you in my story if you don't mind!  
Can you email me about that? Like what you look like, who would you treat nice,  
who would you hate, and other stuff like that? Thanx!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Achika-chan, good! Is it possible for you to email Pika at  
aykaria@hotmail.com? If not, can you sen a review about what you would  
be like in the story? Thanks.  
  
Chibi Yagi : And Digi-girl, please do the same as the two people above.  
  
Pika : Now for voting! Yami gets 10 votes from Jessica Raptor, and Jessica,  
please email me back. Yami also gets a vote from Digi-girl and highqueenofthegods.  
Bakura gets a vote from Y.C.  
  
Chibi Bakura : Yay!ThankyouY.C.!  
  
Chibi Yami : * nodding rapidly *  
  
Pika : * sighs * And last, I need your opinion readers. I was thinking of staring a  
Yu-Gi-Oh auction story where you reveiwers get to auction on stuf from Yu-Gi-Oh.  
It would be run by Bakura, because he said he would give he Pixie Stix if I did so.  
Please review and say what you think of this idea.  
  
Yami - 23 votes  
  
Bakura - 8 votes  
  
Kaiba : 3 votes  
  
Pika : Now let the fic continue!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
" Look out! " Bakura yelled as several dice flew across the room. Yugi was under  
the couch along with Ryou. Everyone else was participating in a dice war.  
Yugi heard the doorbell ring. He crawled from the couch, dodging the  
flying dice.  
  
" Comming! " Yugi yelled as he approached the door. He opened it to reveal  
two girls. " Rydia! Yumi! Good to see you! " Yugi exclaimed. Rydia smiled.  
  
" Did we miss anything Yugi? " Rydia asked, but just hen she heard the  
war going on in the living room. " I guess so... "  
  
" They got a little carried away. " Yugi replied, and he led them to the living  
room. A twenty sided dice just barely missed Yumi's head. Yumi yelped a little  
and Rydia looked a little annoyed.  
  
" Everyone, STOP THIS! " Rydia yelled. Yugi jumped. Bakura stopped mid-way  
from throwing a dice. Yami was on one foot dodging one. Kaiba was paused  
laughing at Joey. Joey was stuck under the table. Everyone stared at Rydia.  
  
Yumi and Rydia took a seat. Everyone else did as well. Yugi smiled with relief  
and sat down as well.  
  
" Ok guys. This is Rydia and Yumi. They will be joining us in playing D&D. "  
Yugi explained. Everyone said hi to the girls.   
  
" Hi! " Rydia said back.  
  
" Hello. " Yumi replied. Rydia brought out her own set of dice.  
  
" Ok, can we start with you Yami? " Yugi asked.  
  
" Yeah, go and start with bunny-boy. " Kaiba snickered. bakura held his laughter  
in.  
  
" Ok. " Yami replied, glaring at Bakura and Kaiba.  
  
" So you went in search of Bakura, but with no luck. You are now in front of  
a village. "  
  
" Um... can I look for odd people? " Yami asked.  
  
" Sure. The oddest person you can findis a boy about 18 years old. He has very  
light blue hair and a long pony-tail braid thing. His clothes look like a blue  
school uniform. " Yugi replied.  
  
" I want to go and talk to him. " Yami was getting the hang of it.  
  
" The boy is looking at an old artifact shop. He seems to be looking for something. "  
Yugi said.  
  
" I asked him what he's looking for. "  
  
" The boy turns to you. ' Me? I'm looking for magical items with  
healing powers. ' He replies to you. "(HINT HINT Leena!)  
  
" Uh... " Yami was thinking.  
  
" That's new! Yami's thinking! " Bakura said. Kaiba started to laugh. Rydia was  
chuckling a bit.  
  
" ' Can you help me?' " Yugi acted out the boys voice.  
  
" Ok. I will try to help you. " Yami finnally replied.  
  
" Yami, you now have a character on your team. " Yugi told Yami.  
  
" I do? Will he help me in battles? " Yami asked.  
  
" Yes, if he doesn't leave you. But he shouldn't if you treat him good. "  
  
" Yeah! " Yami jumped up, but thwacked Bakura with his puzzle by acident.  
  
" Ouch! " Bakura yelled.  
  
" Opps... that's for hitting me with your ring earlier! " Yami sat down.  
  
" Ok Bakura, i'm giving you a chance to do some stuff. " Yugi said.  
  
" Finally!! " Bakura was tired of watching, and now it was his turn to play.  
  
" You are in the tavern. You have a female named Rydia on your team. Yes  
Rydia, this is your turn to. " Yugi explained. Rydia looked at Bakura and thought  
of the things she could do to him.  
  
" Ooh! Can I buy some wine? " Bakura asked excited.  
  
" The last thing I need in a drunk guy on my team. " Rydia said, rolling her eyes.  
Yumi watched, she wasn't as good as Rydia at playing, but that was because  
Rydia had been a DM before.  
  
" I want to buy some wine! " Bakura smiled.  
  
" Ok ok. " Yugi said. " You see the list of many different wines. There are so  
many to choose from. " Yugi handed Bakura a list of what different kinds  
there were.  
  
" Uh.. I want this Cherry one. " Bakura pointed to the one at the end of the list.  
  
" Ok...... " Yugi added the wine to his inventory, because he wanted to save  
it for later.  
  
" Oh god... " Rydia said as she hit her head. " Aren't you brilliant? "  
  
" Yeah, I know. " Bakura said proudly.  
  
" You now see a bar fight starting. " Yugi hoped Bakura wasn't stupid enough  
to stay.  
  
" I want to watch it! " Bakura exclaimed.  
  
" And I want to drag him outside. " Rydia asid.  
  
" Bakura, you watch for about a second when Rydia drags you outside. "  
  
" Hey! " Bakura yelled. " I want to try to run back in there! "  
  
" Just as you are running towards the door, you run into two people. " Yugi  
stated.  
  
" I want to see if the two people are ok, and leave Bakura to take care of himself. "  
Rydia said with a smile.  
  
" Ok, you help the two people causeing Bakura to fall. The two people are Yami  
and his partner. "  
  
" Uh, thank you. " Yami said to Rydia, rubbing his hand on the back of  
his head.  
  
" No problem. I wanted Bakura to run into something anyway. " Rydia then  
looked over at Bakura, who was pretending that he had actually fallen down.  
" Plus, you must be smarter than him. "  
  
" Just as you guys are getting aquainted, " Yugi started. " A dragon attacks the  
town. The boy that Yami was with draws a glaive weapon. Can you  
roll this twenty sided dice to see who goes first in battle? "  
  
Yami looked on the ground and picked up another dice. " Can we roll this  
one? " He asked as he placed the gold dice on the table.  
  
" Sure. " Yugi said. " You roll it Yami. "  
  
Yami rolled the dice. It twirled around for a bit, and then landed on zero.  
  
" That's not possible! " Yumi said. " Those dice don't have a zero on them! "  
Just then a flash of light filled the room, and no one could see anything.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chibi Joey : That was interesting! Now who are all of you?  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * whacks Joey again * There.  
  
Pika : * holding a sign that says ' Hint Hint Leena!' *  
  
Chibi Yami : * looking at the sign *  
  
Pika : Leena, you tell me what I was hinting about and I will give...uh...  
I will get Bakura to drink his wine in one sip! Now THAT would be funny!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Oh thanks.  
  
Pika : =^_^= Remeber people, I need to know who would like an auction!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * big chibi eyes * Pwease?  
  
~ TOO CUTE FOR WORDS, BAKURA! Please tell me what you think! ~ 


	10. Bwahaha it returns!

Pika : Hi! Sorry if I took so long. I had a few fanfic.net problems and  
I had a writers block. Wow, what a great combo.  
  
Chibi Joey : Wow, who are all these people?  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * whacks Joey again * There.  
  
Chibi Joey : * falls on floor *  
  
Chibi Toon BEWD : insert disclaimer here where I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh   
and crap like that  
  
Chibi Bakura : * looking at something *  
  
Chibi Yami : Hey Bakura, what'cha got there?  
  
Chibi Bakura : * moves out of way *  
  
Chibi Malik : ..... * does nothing... *  
  
Chibi Yami : o.o;  
  
Chibi Bakura : Pika, why is he not doing anything?  
  
Pika : Because the author hasn't seen any episodes with Malik in them  
thanks to YTV being slow, so she can't show what he does.  
  
Chibi Bakura : * gasps *  
  
Pika : He'll be ok folks. Now, to some reviews!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : To Anubis, sorry if the auction is ofline. I had fun bidding too...  
there were a few problems. * sighs * Now for the dice... bwahaha i've heard  
Pika's idea and it is EVIL!!! I love it too! ^_'  
  
Chibi Yugi : To Yume, sorry if it took so long. And please don't do anything  
evil to Pika in D&D. Plus, everyone loves evil Furby's.  
  
Pika : YUGI!!! Shut up!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : What did he say?!  
  
Pika : NOTHING!!!  
  
Plushie Toon BEWD : To Kelly Noel, his answers whether or not she used  
your spell. .;;  
  
Chibi Yugi : * holds up bag so only readers can see * Thanx highqueenofthegods.  
^_' Keep up the work with candy.... i'll give it to them.... once i'm done!  
* munches on some candy from bag *  
  
Chibi Yami : To digi-girl, hehe.. a frying pan? Man, that's evil.  
  
Chibi Bakura : Yeah yeah... but we all know Y.C. is better.  
  
Chibi Yami : What do you mean? I like digi-girl better! You only like  
Y.C. because she votes for you!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Same with you! And plus, Y.C. really respects me.  
  
Chibi Yami : Digi-girl is better!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Y.C.!!  
  
Chibi Yami : Digi-girl!!  
  
Pika : Oh great.... this is gonna go on forever.  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Let's just get on with the story. I can't wait for it.  
  
Pika : Ok, here it is!!  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
The light shone brightly. Bakura began to back up, trying to escape from his  
eyes becomming blind. He back up, not looking behind him. Then he tripped  
over something. He yepled as he fell to the ground. Then the light faded.  
  
" Phew. " Yugi said with relief.  
  
" Hey Bakura, get off th-- " Yami started, but his eyes widend. Bakura just  
stared at him.  
  
" What is wrong? " He asked as he watched Yami back away.  
  
" Fu.. Fur.... Fur... " He said, pointing to the thing under his legs. Bakura looked  
down at his feet, and screamed as loud as he could. Everyone covered their ears.  
  
Under his feet, was the furry red and white Furby, back from the Shadow Realm,  
oddly in one piece. Not only that, but the N64 and all of the other stuff Bakura  
had sent to the Shadow Realm was on the table. The golden dice was no where  
in site.  
  
( Chibi Duke : Bwahahaha... it's golden like! * holds up dice from backyard * )  
  
Kaiba and Rydia burst out laughing. Bakura was almost half way up the roof  
on top of Yugi's book self.  
  
" Bakura's afriad of a little Furby! " Rydia said as she and Kaiba laughed with  
each other. Yumi began to laugh a bit too. Joey was chuckling and Yugi was  
laughing with the rest. Yami was behind the couch.  
  
" This is NOT funny! " Bakura sneered as he glared at everyone. " Who's  
responsible for this?! "  
  
" H,how should we know! " Kaiba said while laughing " Though, I would  
have LOVED to pull a prank like this on you! " Then he looked at the table,  
and gasped. " My Blue Eyes White Dragons! They're back to normal! " He  
picked the cards of the table and placed them back in his deck.  
  
The Furby moved it's ears and seemed to fall asleep. Bakura tip toed off  
the bookshelf and dragged Yami back to the basement where they had played  
Risk.  
  
" So what do we do Bakura? " Yami asked as he watched Bakura pace  
back and forth across the room.  
  
" I don't know yet. " He replied. " But I do know we have to get rid of the little  
thing, now don't we? Otherwise, we may be doomed to stay in this basement  
forever.. stcuk with each other... forever.. "  
  
Yami gasped. " No! Anything but getting stuck in a basement with YOU for the  
rest of eternity!! "  
  
" My thoughts exactly. " Bakura said as he fumbled with his ring a bit.  
  
A hour passed and they had put as many items as they could in front of the  
basement door to keep anything from getting in. They lay on the floor, looking  
like they were out of idea's. And they were.  
  
" This is IMPOSSIBLE! " Bakura shouted as he banged his fist into the red carpet.  
He growled as Yami looked at him. He was tired of all of this too, but he wouldn't  
make a big fuss about it. Bakura walked up over to the Risk board they had used  
earlier. He kicked it once or twice. Then he heard something in the corner  
  
" What was that..? " Yami asked as he glanced into the dark corner.  
  
" I'll go check. " Bakura said. But as he turned the corner, he heard something  
so scary, that he was too scared to even scream.  
  
" Hello Bakura. " Said the furry white Furby that had gotten dowstairs.  
  
" Bakura! RUN!!! " Yami yelled. But Bakura was frozen in place. Yami sighed  
and thought of what he could do to get Bakura out of the corner. Just then,  
he remembered something.  
  
He dove for a small blue bag in the corner of the basement. Then he opened  
it in hope for something to be in it. Then he smiled, and brought something  
from the bag. " Bakura! " He shouted.  
  
Bakura looked over to Yami. Then his eyes went wide and chibi-ish.(is that  
possible for Bakura?) Then he ran. Ran as fast as he could and snstched the  
thing out of Yami's hand. Yami chuckled as Bakura ate it happily.  
  
" Chocolate chip cookies. Any tmob robbers weakness. " He smiled. Then  
the Furby glared. It walked forward. Bakura finshed his cookie and glanced  
up.  
  
" Um... Ryou told me that Furby's aren't supposed to move. " Bakura said as  
he watched the thing slowoly walk forward.  
  
" RUUUUUUN!!!!!!! " Yami yelled. They both raced for the door. Then they  
remembered that they had locked it and put as many things as they could  
find in front of it.  
  
" Crap!! " Bakura yelped as he and Yami began to pull things away from  
the door as fast as they could. The Furby reached the bottom of the stairs.  
The ancient spirits just worked faster. They pulled everything from the door  
and yanked the door open, then they toppled out and crashed.  
  
" What the...? " Yugi and Ryou said in chorous. Yami locked the door quickly  
and Bakura set some sort of trap in front of the door.  
  
" Hey... " Yami said as he looked around. " Where's Kaiba? "  
  
" HEY!!!! " They heard from behind the door. " Let me out!!!! "  
  
" Uh oh. You two are in trouble now! " Rydia said. Bakura exchanged  
glances with Yami, and they both heard the door begin to creak.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chibi Bakura : AHHHHH!!!!! IT'S A FURBY!!!!!!! * runs around like an idiot *  
  
Pika : o.o;  
  
Chibi Yami & Bakura : AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * thwak thwak * There.  
  
Chibi Yami & Bakura : Ouch. * falls to floor *  
  
Pika : Kaiba!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * shrugs *  
  
Pika -.-'  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Hey you two! I'll forget about the BEWD thing if you... go and  
poke Malik for a minute.  
  
Chibi Bakura * gets up quickly * OK!!! * runs over to Chibi Malik and begins to  
poke him *  
  
Chibi Yami : Uh... Bakura.. I really don't think that's such a good idea...  
  
Chibi Bakura : * poke poke poke * Don't worry Yami! It'll be fine!  
  
Chibi Malik : X.X * goes to his Yami *  
  
Chibi Bakura : * poke poke poke.... * Uh... oh... uh... hi.. Mr.Yami... Malik....  
um... I... HAVE TO GO BYE!!!!! * runs *  
  
* sounds of alot of stuff heard in background *  
  
Pika : Review and help pay for Bakura's health insurance?  
  
~* ^_^ Review! *~ 


	11. The beginning of the end of the world!

Pika : * trying to fight off a randow sock * H,hi everyone!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : x.x  
  
Chibi Yami : * poking Bakura *  
  
Pika : * tosses sock away * Yami, you know where that got Bakura.  
  
Chibi Yami : * jumps back *  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * chuckles *  
  
Pika : Anyway, I have made a discovery! Someone likes my fic so much, they  
got a potition and went around their school asking who would last the longest!  
Thank you so much Yami Krystal!!! ^_______________^  
  
Everyone : * cheers *  
  
Chibi Bakura : I have 303 votes!!!  
  
Pika : Yes Bakura, you win.  
  
Chibi Yami : Darn.  
  
Chibi Bakura : YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Pika : Now I need to special thank everyone who voted!!  
  
Yami Krystal, Digi-gurl (and Y.C.), Rinna, Kelly Noel, highqueenofthegods,  
Jesica Raptor, Typhoongal2002, Achika-chan, SpiritGuardian, Zoe Moto  
Anubis, Maniac in Disquise, iwuvmalikandbakura  
  
Pika : And a last note for the voting, the person who gave me the idea  
was highqueenofthegods. I can't thank you enough!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : ^^; Oh yeah, and i'm sorry for not replying to your review last  
time Achika-chan. Pika was in a rush because her brother invaded her room.  
I would also like to make note of what I call my fan club... I would like to thank  
Achika-chan, Anubis & Typhoongal2002 for supporting me in Bakura and Yami's  
fic. ^_^ It just makes me feel not so left out.  
  
Pika : And I really really want to thank my friends for this fic. I made three whole  
friends by writing this fic!! I really thank Kawaii Mimi-chan (whom this chapter is  
dedicated to), Chero666 and yet another person, you know who you are, which  
I can't find the stupid review with your name on it! Thanx anyway! (if you don't,  
you're the one who keeps sending me messages through my email account.  
I love lot's of email!) Plus my friends that I told them about the fic, Leena,  
Yume and Shannele(sp?).  
  
Chibi Yagi : Hm.. I guess this is a thank you chapter.  
  
Chibi Yami & Bakura : * fighting over who's better, digi-girl or Y.C. *  
  
Pika : And, thank you anyone else! Thanx Crystal Mew for the review, and  
it's ok if my story got lost in the back of your mind. ^_^ And I would like to  
thank Kelly Noel for the plushie spell!  
  
Plushie Toon BEWD : ^^;  
  
Chibi Bakura : * looks at 65 cents and a yo-yo * Yeah, I guess this will do  
katinstyle.  
  
Pika : To Kyreason, yeah we can share names. And yes you can be in the  
fic. ^_^ And about the auction Anubis... we had a slight problem so we  
couldn't keep it up. I'm sorry. But just to let you know, Yume won the  
last auction! * pulls out all the stuff that Yume gave her * K, read the  
fic while we have fun using this stuff!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Hey, it's a weather man!  
  
Chibi Yami : Does that book say 'How to cook Ra'?  
  
Chibi Bakura : What?!  
  
Chibi Yagi : Oh my....  
  
Note : Let's put it this way I DON"T OWN YU-GI-OH! Get the disclaimer? I don't  
wanna write it again.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Kaiba fell out from the door, and then glared at Yami and Bakura. But his  
glare didn't last for long, he began to laugh his head off.  
  
" What in the name of Ra is wrong with you?! " Bakura asked as he was  
still a bit afraid of the Furby.  
  
" The Furby never REALLY returned! " Kaiba sai laughing " It was a joke  
me and Rydia played! " Rydia flashed the two Blue Eyes White Dragon  
cards that were printed off the internet. Bakura and Yami's jaw dropped.  
  
Then Rydia looked at the time. " Aw, we have to go. " She said frowning.  
" Call me over any time to pull more pranks on them, ok Yugi? "  
  
" Sure Rydia. " Yugi said smiling.  
  
" Yes, thanks for having us over. " Yume said.  
  
" Bye! " They both said at the same time, and then they walked out.  
  
" Greeeeeat..... " Bakura sighed. " now we have two people pulling  
pranks on us. "  
  
" Hey, atleast it's no one stupider than us. " Yami tried to cheer Bakura  
up. But when he thought about it, he had just insulted himself. " I mean.. "  
  
A knock came to the door. Everyone looke at the door in wonder. Then  
Ryou smiled.  
  
" Oh yeah guys, I invited a friend over. " He said smiling.  
  
" Ok. " Yugi opened the door.  
  
Standing in the door was a girl who was a little over five feet. She had  
heart earings and short brown hair. She also had brown eyes, a t-shirt  
and jeans. She was smiling.  
  
" Everyone, this is Kawaii Mimi-chan. That's what everyone calls her. "  
Ryou introduced.  
  
" Hi everyone! " Kawaii Mimi-chan smiled at everyone, especially Ryou  
and Bakura.  
  
" Um... why is she smiling at me? " Bakura asked.  
  
" She's a big fna of ours. " Ryou explained.  
  
" A fan girl? " Bakura looked at Kawaii Mimi-chan and blinked. " Alright..  
who does she not like? "  
  
" K-- " Ryou started.  
  
" Kaiba " She finished, then she glared at Kaiba. Kaiba jumped back at her  
glare.  
  
" Oh.... that's a good thing. " Bakura smirked at Kaiba. " She'll probably  
kill him is he does anything to me. " Kaiba just glared at Bakura.  
  
" So what do we do now? " Yami asked. They were all now sitting down in  
the living room talking.  
  
" I have an idea. " Kawaii Mimi-chan suggested. " Why don't we all go to  
the mall? Toys-R-Us perhaps? "(wow... so this is what FF7 music does to  
my fics... * listens to music*)  
  
" What's Toys-R-us? " Bakura asked confused.  
  
" It's a store with lots of toys in it. " Kawaii Mimi-chan explained. " They  
even have Duel Monster Cards and action figues of Duel Monsters. "  
  
" Let's go then! " Yami and Bakura chimed together. Everyone agreed and  
left the house.  
  
~ Thus, they make it to the mall... ~  
  
  
After a long and very crazy car ride, everyone except Bakura, Yami and  
Kawaii Mimi-chan was afraid of the ride back. Yami and Bakura had  
already adjusted to Kawaii Mimi-chan, even though now and hen she  
glomped Ryou and Bakura. They entered the store to see something odd...  
  
" But I want the aaaaaaaaaall! " A red haired girl complained as she  
talked to her mom. SHe stood in front of teh Duel Monsters action figures  
and had all the dragon ones in a cart.  
  
" We don't ahve enough for all of them! "  
  
" Can I have 10 then? "  
  
" Ok fine. " The girl happily jumped and picked to dragon figures and  
ran to the cash register. (Guess who? ME!!!)  
  
Everyone looked at her oddly, but Bakura, Yami, Kaiba and Kawaii  
Mimi-chan ran to the action figures. Bakrua started to laugh at the one  
of Yami. Yami glared and tried to find one of Bakura, but there was none.  
  
" YES! IgottheBlueEyesWhiteDragon! " Kaiba said a little bit too hyper.  
Everyone remember the Hershy chocolate bar that Kaiba had.  
  
" Oh no! " Yami yelled. " Kaiba's sugar high!! "  
  
" I am not you idiot. " Kaiba said as he began to purchase every action  
figure with his credit card. Or alteast all the dragon ones.  
  
" This place is huge.... " Bakura started as he looked down into all  
the rows of toys.  
  
" Won't we have fun... " Yugi and Ryou said with doubt in their voice.  
Joey was now clapping in tune to some childs toy.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pika : * running from mad weather man * HEEEEEEEELP!!!  
  
Chibi Yami : * looking at book *  
  
Plushie Mikage from Ayashi No Ceres : You turned me into a plushie!  
You... you...  
  
Pika : One, no swearing. Two, if you don't shut up i'll give you back to  
Rydia.  
  
Plushie Mikage : * quiet *  
  
Chibi Yagi : Look at all the reviews! 121!  
  
Pika : ^_^ Thank you people! I'll update soon with Bakura & Yami's  
adventures in Toys-R-Us, home of teh Furby!  
  
Chibi Yami & Bakura : AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
~ Thank you all people who reviewed. I probably wouldn't have continued without  
you. Infact, I thought my story wouldn't get that many reviews. It just shows  
that I can be wrong. Thanx again! Oh, and can you read my friends story?  
His user name is chero666 and his story is called FeedBack. It is a  
Yu-Gi-Oh story, and Pika is in it. Have fun! ~ 


	12. In need of a flashlight?

Pika : Hi everyone!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Yeah, hi.  
  
Chibi Yami : * looking at the book *  
  
Chibi Malik : * eating a popsicle *  
  
Chibi Bakura : * hiding from Malik *  
  
Pika : K, TyphoonGal2002, you can be in the fic. Just please only review  
once a chapter, k? Unless it is really really important. And it's nice to see you  
joining Bakura's side! TO Chero & HEP, it's ok. I don't charge anything for  
advertising.  
  
Chibi Yagi : Just to remind all of you, please read Chero666's story named  
FeedBack. Pika is in it, just to let you know.  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Achika-chan, you are now going to be in this chapter. Yup.  
Pika found a good spot for you.  
  
Pika : To katinstyle2, I read your story, and I loved it! Sorry if I never took the time  
to review. I was only partly done. I'll try to get more done tonight! To Serendipity,  
thank you for reading my story! And yes... they shall get a Giga Pet... fwahahaha...  
I should get them on to Neopets too. Anyway, let the fic go on!  
  
Chibi Joey : * starts to sing The Show Must Go On *  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Carts flew through the isles of the store. And it wasn't just Yami and Bakura.  
It was Joey, Kaiba, Yami, Bakura, Kawaii Mimi-chan, and Rydia which they had  
met again in the store. They had lost Yugi, Ryou and Yume somewhere back  
at the entrance, but they didn't care.  
  
" HAHA! I win! Now you have to give me what ever I want! " Bakura shouted  
at Yami as their race ended in Bakura's victory. Everyone else sat on a blow-up  
chair and cheered Yami and Bakura on.  
  
" Dammit! " Yami yelled as he stomped his foot onto the ground.  
  
" And, " Bakura started with an evil grin on his face. " I want.... "  
  
But then, as bakrua spoke, the lights went out. Everyone jumped. They couldn't  
hear anyone else in the store. They also heard the big doors to the toy store  
begin to shut.  
  
" Oh no! " Kaiba yelled.  
  
" What's going on?! " Bakura asked, a bit spooked.  
  
" We're locked in!! " Rydia and Kawaii Mimi-chan both yelled at the same time.  
  
At once a search began to find Yugi, Ryou and Yume. But the looked through the  
whole toy store with no luck. They were gone.  
  
" They left us here to die! Stupid Hikari! " Bakura screamed as he fell to the floor.  
No one else was here, or so they thought.  
  
" weregonnadieweregonnadieweregonnadieweregonnadie..." Kaiba repeated  
to himself. He backed up, and hit smack into someone. " huh? Yugi?? " He turned  
around.... to see a girl. She had dark brown hair and gold eyes. She was a bit  
spooked at first, but her face quickly lit up at Kaiba's face.  
  
" Seto-chan!!!!! Of COURSE you're not going to die! You're way to smart to die! "  
She giggled and smiled. Kaiba blinked quite rapidly. Unfortuantly, that set off  
a chain reaction.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " Yami yelled at the top of his lungs " STOPPIT! NO MORE  
BLINKING!!!! "  
  
" Yami, shut up!! " Bakura countered. " WAy to loud for being locked in a Toys-  
R-Us store! " Everyone covered their ears. Yami eventually stopped.  
  
" Thank Ra! " Bakura said as he glared at Yami. The girl was glomping Kaiba  
by now, and all Kaiba could really do was smile.  
  
" I have an idea. " Rydia suggested. " Maybe we can find the light switch? "  
  
" Good idea. " Kawaii Mimi-chan replied. They were becomming fast friends.  
  
" Sure. " Kaiba agreed. " By the way girl, who are you? "  
  
" My name is Achika-chan! " She giggled again. " And what ever Kaiba thinks  
MUST be true! "  
  
~ Five minutes of walking ~  
  
" Here! " Rydai exclaimed happily as she flicked a switch and turned on the lights.  
Everyone sighed with relief. But, knowing their luck, the lights went off yet again.  
  
" Whathappened?! " Bakura asked all paranoid like.  
  
" Aw man... " Kawaii Mimi-chan sighed. " A fuse must have blown. If we find the fuse  
box, we can fix it. Right Rydia? " Rydia nodded.  
  
" Ok. Let's go find the fuse box. " Kaiba said. " I'm good with technology, so  
this shouldn't be hard. "  
  
" Yes, let's! " Achika-chan smiled.  
  
Bakura thought they were safe once and for all. But when he turned around,  
his eyes met something so shocking, he almost screamed like a girl. " Ev,eve,  
everyone... " He stammered.  
  
" What? " Everyone asked at the same time. They all turned around, and were  
horrified.  
  
" We have come for the Millenium Ring... " Said the army of Furbys all aproaching.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Pika : Dun dun dun!  
  
Chibi Bakura : What do they mean?! The Millenium Ring is mine, DAMMIT!!  
  
Chibi Yami : * hiding *  
  
Chibi Yagi : This sounds so much like that movie Lord of The Rings...  
  
Pika : I still need to see the second one.  
  
Chibi Malik : * asleep *  
  
Pika : So, can you review like you always do? Please?  
  
Chibi Bakura : If this is like Lord of the Rings, do I get a sword?  
  
Pika : Maybe. If you can find one in Toys-R-Us.  
  
Chibi Bakura : K! Am I Frodo?  
  
Pika : I guess.  
  
Chibi Bakura : Can Yami be that old dude?  
  
Pika : His name is Gandalf.  
  
Chibi Bakura : Yeah, him.  
  
Chibi Yami : HEY!!  
  
~ Just review.... ~ 


	13. Use the force Bakura, the force!

Pika : Now, we're back with the chapter that some of you have been  
waiting for! The chapter of ; THE EVIL ARMY OF FURBY'S!!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * gulps *  
  
Chibi Yami : I don't wanna die!!!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Tell me about it...  
  
Plushie Toon BEWD : Can we just read some reviews?  
  
Pika : Oh yes. right. To Kawaii Mimi-chan, yeah you look smart with  
Rydia. And i'm sure you can glomp Ryou and Bakura more. ^^  
  
Chibi Yagi : To highqueenofthegods ok, you can be in this chapter. And  
Pika's going to make you look smart too.  
  
Pika : ^_^  
  
Chibi Yami : To DClick, yeah you can be in the story. Boy there are alot of  
people! We just need your info, either leave it in a review or email us at  
aykaria@hotmail.com. Thank you.  
  
Chibi Kaiba : To Anubis.... um... there's not much we can do about Achika-chan.  
SHe glomps me. You can glomp me too if you like...  
  
Chibi Yami : To Crystal Mew, what's the Pant Devil?  
  
Pika : ooooh.. that gives me ideas... as long as they don't get to my account. By  
the way, if you were wondering anyone, my Neopets user name is aykariadragon  
and my neopet is ChibiYugi_2001 the Green Shoyru, though I do want him to  
be desert paintbrushed. To TyphoonGal2002, I deserve the best author in the  
universe award? Wow, I feel special. Though I will need to know what  
you are like before I can put you in my story. Email me at aykaria@hotmail.com  
or leave a review.  
  
Chibi Bakura : To Digi-girl and Y.C., yeah she is pathetic.  
  
Chibi Yami : Furby.  
  
Chibi Bakura : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Yami : In other words, she's only as pathetic as Bakura is.  
  
Pika : TO katinstyle2, go ahead and use my idea on one condition, give me  
the url to your story in a review! ^________^ I wanna read it! Now, for the  
chapter!  
  
Note : I listened to FF7 boss music while making this, it goes will with this chap.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! " Everyone yelled, except Yami who couldn't  
be seen anywhere. Bakrua ran around in circles at first.  
  
" Yami, HELP!! " Bakura screamed. He thought he would never ask Yami  
to help him. He was a tomb robber who didn't need the help of a pharoh.  
But Yami wasn't about to help. He was off in a corner looking at some  
merchandice.  
  
" Ooooh... Galmor Suprise Barbie... " He said to himself.  
  
" Stupid Yami! " Bakura then cursed in Egyptian, but the Furby's caught  
his attention once more. He looked for the first thing he could use to stop  
them, which was a packet of muffins.  
  
He opened the packet, looked at them, shruged and threw them at the  
Furby's as fast as he could. A few Furby's fell down, but not many  
compared to the army. He then looked around rapidly for something else.  
Then something at the chash register caught his eye.  
  
His arm just reached for it and he grabbed it. Pulling the cardboard off  
the main part, and he pressed the button to make the Star Wars fake  
Ligth Sabre glow. Kawaii Mimi-chan was behind him, and she grabbed  
a fake bow & arrow set and now stood beside him.  
  
" Thanks. " He said and smiled at her. She smiled back. Rydia drew her staff.  
Raising it in front of her, she said something and a stream of fire flew from it.  
Several of the Furby's were struck, but as the fire cleared none were affected.  
Rydia then put her hand in the air and several ice shards rained down on the  
little white things. Still, it had no effect. Rydia was getting tired, so she used  
the magic, Scan, to see what they were strong against.  
  
" Everyone! They have a resistance to magic! " She yelled back.  
  
" Well then I certianly can't call my Man Eater Bug then! " Bakura cried  
as he was in a ready position. " Will normal weapons work on them? "  
  
" Yeah! " Rydia said as she whacked one with her staff, and it broke.  
  
" Great. " Kaiba muttered to himself. " An evil magic resistant army of  
Furby's after an old ancient Ring. "  
  
" Well don't just sit there Seto-chan!! " Achika-chan drew her giagntic  
Akane Tendou style almighty Mallet-sama of DOOM named Mallet-sama-chan.  
" Come on and help! "  
  
" Why? " Kaiba asked.  
  
" Because it's fun to destory Furby's! "  
  
" Oh, alright then! " Kaiba grabbed a fake gun and aimed at a Furby. He got  
it straight in the forehead, if Furby's have one, and it short circuted and fell  
down.  
  
Yami was still off in the corner looking at all the prettyfull toys. He was admiring  
one, when a bunch of Furby's surrounded him.  
  
" H,huh? AHH!!! " Yami yelled as he backed up to a wall. " HEEEEEEELP!!!"  
  
Just then, a girl jumped down. She had brown hair and multi coloured eyes.  
She weilded a hockey stick and struck all the Furby's in front of Yami.  
  
" Whoa.... who are you? " He asked.  
  
" My name is Mo-chan! " She smiled. " Need a hand? "  
  
" Hell yeah. " Yami got up and went for the first thing he saw; art suppiles.  
  
GOing back to everyone else, Bakura and Kawaii Mimi-chan were doing  
great as a team. Kawaii Mimi-chan would stun the Furby's, then bakura would get  
rid of them with his Light Sabre. When ever either of them were out numbered,  
the other would come and help them. Rydia was doing a good job holding them  
off too. Kaiba and Achika-chan were getting rid of them a bit faster than everyone,  
but that's because of the gigantic Mallet.  
  
Yami and Mo-chan came out getting rid of Furby's quite fast. Yami was having  
fun colouring them multi coloured too.  
  
" Hey! " Rydia yelled. " Quick! Someone go and try to find the fuse box and  
fix the lights! We'll fight better in the light! "  
  
" I've got my hands full! I can't go! " Kaiba stated as he shot another Furby.  
  
" I'll go. " Bakura said. He finished one off and ran off.  
  
" Wait up! " Kawaii Mimi-chan called after him. He looked at her, who was now  
running beside him.  
  
" Thanks. I'll probably need help. " He said, and then they both ran.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Pika : Sorry to end it like that, i'll try to get another chap up by christmas!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Have I become the main character?  
  
Pika : Yeah Bakura. You have.  
  
Chibi Bakura : YEAH!!!!  
  
Chibi Yami : * playing with markers * ^_________^  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Wow... Rydia and Kawaii Mimi-chan are the smartest out of  
us all.  
  
Chibi Yagi : * nods *  
  
Pika : ^_______^ Just incase I don't update by christmas, Merry Christmas everyone!  
  
Everyone : MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!  
  
~ ^_^ Have a good holiday! And make my holiday good by reviewing! ~ 


	14. The New Enemy, Part One

Pika : Hi everyone! Happy New Year!!!!  
  
Everyone : HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Pika : First, take a look at my reviews.. I GOT OVER 200!!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Thanks guys for supporting us! This fic would have never  
continued without you!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : And to all my supporters, like Achika-chan & Anubis, I would  
have never stayed in the fic without you.  
  
Pika : Sorry if I didn't update sooner. I got a new comp for christmas and  
my dad had to rip apart my old one.  
  
Chibi Kaiba : So how about some reviews? To Achika-chan, yes you are one  
of the smartest. In fact, you are the only person tehre that understands my need  
to kill Bakura and Yami for what they did. You are really great, trust me.  
To Anubis, heh. I sing...? I didn't know.  
  
Chibi Bakura : o digi-girl and Y.C. YEAH GO Y.C!!!  
  
Chibi Yami : -.- I still perfer digi-girl.  
  
Pika : And to gurl_harpies_dragonnn, your info was greatly appreactiated.  
I tried to email you, but it didn't work. So you know, thanx and all.  
  
Chibi Malik : * peace sign *  
  
Pika : o.o I thought you didn't do anything. Anyway, you can be in my fic  
if you give me some ifno that I could use like hair colour, eye colour,  
attitude, who you would treat nice ect. ou could even have Malik since he  
isn't taken yet... Oh yeah, when you review today, I need some suggestions.  
I need to know what you guys hink should rule and lead the Furby's. That's  
gonna be in my next chap. The person with the best idea gets it put up in the  
story! Thanks again everyone! Now, on with the fic!  
_____________________________________________  
  
Bakura and Kawaii Mimi-chan ran down the many isles not really knowing  
where they were suppsoed to go. But the knew they had to find the fuse box.  
Both of them had their weapons ready, even if both weapons were only toys.  
But that was the best they could do.  
  
" Do.. you.. know.. where.. we.. are... going? " Kawaii Mimi-chan asked as  
she ran along side Bakura.  
  
" No... damn... clue. " He replied. " But.. I think we can stop running. We..  
probably out ran... any Furby's.. " Both of them stopped to take a break.  
as they looked up, they saw shelves and shelves of video games.(inculding  
Dungeon Dice Monsters, for Leena's sake)  
  
" Wow.. look at them all! " Kawaii Mimi-chan looked at them. " Wait, this  
must be the electronic section! That probably means the main controls are here,  
which means the fuse box! "  
  
" Hey, you're right! Good thinking Kawaii Mimi-chan! " He said and she smiled at  
him. He smiled back.  
  
Both of them walked around the section. They saw so much stuff, but no fuse box.  
They wandered for a long time with no luck, untill they came to a door that said  
" Employees Only ".  
  
" I think it may be in here! " Kawaii Mimi-chan suggested.  
  
" Alright. " Bakura said. He cautiosly opened the door with his light sabre ready..  
and he saw many boxes full of supplies and stock. " Well, there's nothing in here. Except  
mabe the fuse box. But it's so dark... "  
  
Both of them walked around aimlessly for a bit........ while the others fought off more Furby's.  
  
" I think they're multiplying!! " Rydia screeched as she whacked another with her staff.  
Kaiba and Achika-chan said nothing but kept fighting off the furry little demons. Yami and  
Mo-chan kept fighting hem off, but they were increacing in numbers.  
  
" This... ain't.. good! " Yami yelped as he was defeating a few with some markers.  
  
" I know! " Mo-chan said. Everyone was now cornered bettween the door and the Furby's.  
  
" I hope Bakura hurries... " Rydia said to herself.  
  
Bakura and Kawai Mimi-chan were still aimlessly walking in the darkness.  
  
" Here! " Kawaii Mimi-chan pointed and ran over. Bakura followed. And there it was,  
the fuse box. Kawaii Mimi-chan began to flip a few switches, when Bakura noticed  
something on the wall. It was some ancient Egyptian writing.  
  
" Huh? " He said and he began to read. The writing said ;  
  
' I have created an army of evil furry things.  
I name them Furby's.  
I shall posess the Millenium Ring.  
I shall also get Bakura locked in this store.  
And then he shall.... '  
  
" Part of it is too hard to read.. " Bakura sighed. Then he looked at Kawaii Mimi-chan.  
" Almost done? "  
  
She nodded, then flicked a switch. The lights came on. " There! " She said happily.  
" Let's go help everyone else! " Bakura nodded.  
  
" Not so fast. " A voice came from behind. " You're not leaving this place Bakura.. "  
____________________________________________  
  
Pika : Alrigh people. I need your suggestions on who leads the Furby's!  
  
Chibi Bakura : I don't like this...  
  
Pika : Serious suggestions are good, so are funny ones. It could be your character, a  
Yu-Gi-Oh character I haven't used, or anything else. Even a character that I have  
used. I can do lot's of stuff.  
  
Chibi Yami : Please?  
  
~ Now go and submit your idea by reviewing! I need it to write the next chap! ~ 


	15. The New Enemy, Part Two And the oddness,...

Pika : * laughing so hard she's cring *  
  
Chibi's : o.o;  
  
Pika : Sorry guys. Anyway, I got many good idea's for who should lead the  
Furby's. I got several people thinking Pegasus, I got one person thinking  
Ash from Pokemon who was ruled by Max Steel or Action Man. I even  
got one Yugi's Grandpa and the little pink dude that goes around yelling  
"chi" from Monster Ranchers. But one outlasted them all. One made me  
laugh and cry at the same time. And i'm not gonna tell you who untill  
the fic!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * rolls his eyes * ANYWAY, reviews. To Achika-chan, Malik's  
cute? Am I cute too? Anyway, good idea for the story. I loved it, but  
I think Pika had other things in mind.  
  
Pika : And yes Malik is cute.  
  
Chibi Malik : * does a peace sign *  
  
Chibi Yami : To digi-girl, the gigantic teddy bear idea was funny! Infact,  
expect to see some sort of tedd lead the Furby's!  
  
Chibi Ryou : To Katinstyle, i'm sorry but we can't use Mako Tsunami  
due to the densness of our author not know who he/she/it is.  
  
Pika : To DClick, sorry if I didn't add you in tat chap, but you will be in  
this one. I allready have a good idea of where to put you. ^_^  
To Lonereader280, you got me laughing when you said "Granpa Moto".  
It was funny, but unfortuantly Yugi's grandpa had a Millenium  
Item before and he wouldn't have given it to Yugi if that was your idea.  
  
Chibi Bakura : To Leena, and Ray, THE RING MUST NOT BE DESTROYED!!  
AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! * runs around screaming *  
  
Everyone Else : o.o;  
  
Pika ; -.- Anyway, let's get on with the fic.  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
" Not so fast. " A voice came from behind. " You're not leaving this place  
Bakura.. " The voice was small like a kid's, and it sounded like a girl.  
Bakura and Kawaii Mimi-chan turned around quickly to see who the  
enemy was.  
  
" You've got to be kidding me. " Bakura said as his expression changed  
from afraid to pathetic. Rebbeca, the little girl hugging her teddy bear,  
stood in front of them blocking the door. Kawaii Mimi-chan held in  
a laugh. " Little girl, wha-- "  
  
" My name is NOT little girl! " She said angrily. Bakura backed away.  
" MY name is Rebbeca. Right Teddy? " She told her teddy bear and then  
she snuggled with it. Bakura looked sicekd out from all the 'love'.  
  
" Ok, REBBECA, will you please get out of our way? " Bakura pleaded.  
" I don't want to do anything drastic, and how did you learn to write  
Egyptian?? "  
  
" I didn't. " She said.  
  
" But I did! " The teddy bear said evily in a high squeaky voice. Bakura's  
eyes went all big. The bear then drew the Millenium Rod from his pock--  
er, fur. " I stole this from Malik and now I control this girl into helping  
me and my evil army of Furby's get all the Millenium Items! "  
  
" SO you run the Furby's?! " Bakrua asked, in a shocked and pathetic  
tone.  
  
" Yes! " The Teddy cackled. " Now Rebbeca, capture them! "  
  
" Yes TeddY! " She said and she hopped down from the bos she was  
standing on. Bakura tried to run, but he ran straight into Kawaii Mimi-chan  
who was behind him, and both of them became knocked out.  
  
  
" Hello? " A voice came through all the darkness that Bakura saw.  
" HELLO?! "  
  
" Epsilon, stop that! You're probably going to scare him or something! "  
  
" Oh, well sorry Avida. "  
  
" Will both of you stop so I can think of a way to get out of here?! "  
  
" What ever DC. "  
  
" You be quiet and let me think too, Haze. "  
  
" Avida! I think he's waking up! "  
  
Bakura groaned. He began to see again, and the first thing he saw was  
a guy with blonde hair and a silver streak down his face. He had red  
eyes too. Bakura yelped a bit. Just then, Kawaii Mimi-chan woke up to,  
but she was beside a wall, and not being shaken by some guy.  
  
The two were obviosly in a jail cell with 4 other people. There was  
the guy that was shaking Bakura, and a girl that looked ust like him.  
Then there was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and one last  
girl with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
" Good to see you are awake! " The boy said. " My name is Epsilon. "  
  
" And i'm Avida! " The girl that looked like Epsilon said. " Epsilon  
is my clone. "  
  
" My name is Haze! " The blonde girl said with a peace sign.  
  
" And i'm DC! I'm a crazy authoress that got dragged into a fanfic! "  
Said the girl with brown hair. SHe was also wearing headgear. Haze  
had an odd shaped ball around her neck, it was golden. The headgear  
was too.  
  
" Where are we? " Bakura asked after a bit of conversation.  
  
" We're in Teddy's jail cell. " Avida replied.  
  
" Oh.. I thougth I was going mental. " Kawaii mimi-chan replied.  
  
" Why has Teddy brought all of us here? " Bakura questioned.  
  
" BEcause he wants our Millenium Items so he can rule the world. "  
Haze said. " He stole Malik's Millenium Rod.. and who knows where Malik is,  
and now he wants your Millenium Ring, my Millenium Pokeball, and  
DC Millenium Headgear. He also captured the red haired girl  
with the Millenium Dragon and the spiky haired kid with black and  
magenta -- "  
  
" Yugi. " Avida quickly noted.  
  
" Yeah, him. " Haze continued. " For his Millenium Puzzle. We're not  
sure who else he'll capture. "  
  
" Where's the red haired girl and Yugi? " Kawaii Mimi-chan asked.  
  
" In another jail cell. They could only fit 6 in here. " Haze finished.  
  
" And now we are stuck. " DC stated. " Trying to find a way out. "  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. " Will you help us get out? " DC asked.  
  
" I'll do more than that. " Bakura said boldly. " I'll get us out. "  
  
  
Back with everyone else, the evil army of Furby's had dragged  
Yugi from his house and the authoress from her computer chair  
to Teddy's hide out. Everyone else still fought on. Just before  
the red haired authoress was dragged out of her chair, she granted  
Achika-chan a gift. Only because Achika-chan was the first person  
she saw. She granted Achika-chan's Akane Tendou style almighty  
Mallet-sama of DOOM named Mallet-sama-chan a special power.  
It became the Millenium Akane Tendou style almighty  
Mallet-sama of DOOM named Mallet-sama-chan! But the author  
was dragged off before she could tell Achika-chan what it did.  
  
" This... isn't... working! " Rydia said casting a few magic spells  
at the furry little white things. Yami ran around in a circle like  
an idiot while Mo-chan tried to protect him.  
  
" Seto-chan, Help! " achika-chan yelled as she bashed some Furby's  
with her Mallet-sama-chan. Kaiba quickly shot several of them  
with his plastic gun. Teddy's plan seemed to be working....  
  
Back at Teddy, Teddy sat on a large throne sipping wine like Peggy  
did. He flicked his ha-- er, paw, and a man wearing odd egypt-like  
clothing walked in.  
  
" Yes sir. " The person said to Teddy.  
  
" Bring me the people who fight my Furby's, Shadi. " Teddy said.  
________________________________  
  
Pika : T-Teddy... Rebbeca... oh my Ra thank you Lizzy9046! And also,  
as I finished writing this chapter, Anubis reviewed so I put her idea  
in at the end. THANK YOU BOTH OF YOU!!! And thatnx to everyone  
else who participated. ^_^  
  
Chibi Bakura : Now please review ad STOP THIS MADNESS!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Malik : * looking for the Millenium Rod *  
  
Pika : * sighs * Just review? And maybe read my new story?  
  
~ ^_^ Review the oddest story around! And I support Coke! ~ 


	16. The New Enemy, Part Three

Pika : Hi everyone! I had Smarties!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Oh no.  
  
Pika : Yup yup I did! * hugs her Bakura & Malik plushies * Anyway, I got  
a review from Shadow Bakura saying that the MIllenium Dragon is the  
that reviewers Millenium Item, and that Shadow Bakura made it up  
first. Well, first, I would like to say that I really don't plan on changing  
my Millenium Item. Dragons are onl the most ultimate creatures in  
the whole world. And how do you know if you invented it first? I've  
had mine for quite a while now. Anyway..  
  
Chibi Kaiba : TO Achika-chan, ye--  
  
Chibi Malik : Yes the Teddy stole the Millenium Rod. Damn Teddy... I  
am right here... i'm just not in the fic yet because the authoress is  
still geting my atitude together.  
  
Chibi Kaiba : O.o Did he just do that?  
  
Pika : Uh oh...  
  
Chibi Kaiba : Please tell me I immagined that.  
  
Pika : Uh..  
  
Chibi Malik : * smiles * And if you think i'm so cute, here's a virtual  
plushie of me. * tosses Achika-chan a virtual Malik plushie *  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * growls *  
  
Pika : ^^;;; NEXT REVIEW! TO lizzy9046... so you want ot help with all things  
that I need help with? Ok. * gives lizzy a special desk chair thingy in  
a big apartment building * Fwahahaha.. you have now been hired!  
Anyone else want a job? Not sure if I can pay you though.. I know!  
I'll pay everyone with sugar and candy and Duel Monster cards and  
Yu-Gi-Oh plushies! Yes! FWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * whispers to Yami * It's the Smarties.  
  
Chibi Yami : ^^; To Vampire Girl, Pika loves your idea and plans on  
using it. Thank you for the suggestion! It's great!!  
  
Pika : To KG / BB I would put you in the fic with Yami Bakura, except for  
one thing. He's already taken by Kawaii Mimi-chan. And people, Malik  
was taken a little while ago. Um... Kaiba was taken by Achika-chan  
and I think Yami might have been taken by Mo-chan. Sorry! TO Kawaii  
Mimi-chan, ok, I shall grant your request! Fwahahaha! i'm sure Bakura  
doesn't mind at all.  
  
Chibi Bakura : Nope! I don't mind!  
  
Pika : To Sapphire, everyone will make it out safe. Don't you worry about  
that! To Anubis, hehe.. I think not letting them watch LOTR is a very  
good suggestion.. where's Joey?  
  
Chibi Ryou : Downstairs watching your LOTR DVD.  
  
Pika : O.O * runs downstairs * LET THE FIC CONTINUE!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : WAIT! We can't start yet! Malik read the review that I ALWAYS  
read! I'm gonna ki--  
  
Pika : LAY ONE FINGER ON MALIK AND YOU DIE!!! HE IS SO CUTE!  
  
Chibi Malik : * grins *  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * growls again * No.  
  
Pika : * runs back up * Wha...?  
  
Chibi Kaiba : The fic WILL NOT continue yet! Not untill.. I HAVE MY REVENGE!  
* hair goes all funny and eyes go all funny *  
  
Chibi Yami : It's YAMI KAIBA!  
  
Pika : Yami Kaiba?!  
  
Chibi Yami : It's what happens when he gets pissed off!  
  
Pika : But he doesn't have a Millenium Item!  
  
Chibi Yami : He doesn't really have a Yami, just a totaly mental CRAZY side  
that is bent on revenge!  
  
Pika : O.O RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * trying to open the door * GUYS! IT WON'T OPEN! It's  
locked!!  
  
Chibi Ryou : Come on! There has to be a way to open it!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Shut up Hikari! I'm thinking!  
  
Chibi Yugi : * hiding behind Yami *  
  
Chibi Malik : Quick Pika! You have to delete the part of this story where  
I read Achika-chan's review!  
  
Pika : I can't! The backspace button is stuck!  
  
Chibi Malik : Is this like that time where you were listening to Music to  
Duel by, and when the Pegasus song came up, it went on repeat and there  
was no way to stop or turn off the stereo?  
  
Pika : Except this is worse.  
  
Chibi Malik : -.-  
  
Chibi Yami Kaiba : FWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * draws his plasic light sabre, which has now become  
chibi-tized too *  
  
Pika : QUICK! You guys hold him off, i'll start the fic!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * nods * Got it!  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
Bakura and everyone else in the jail were thinking about how to get  
out.  
  
" Everyone! " Bakura exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. " Something  
has come into my head! ............... what colour is my light sabre? " Everyone  
fell down anime like and then got back up.  
  
" We're trapped in a jail cell and he's thinking about what colour  
the items he owns are... " Epsilon stated. Kawaii Mimi-chan sighed  
and shrugged.  
  
" Well.. I would like to know... " He said and he pulled his lighsabre  
from where ever it was before. It was a... green light sabre. Why?  
I don't know.  
  
Anyway, for another full half hour everone sat in silence thinking of  
how to get out. They were all out of ideas. They even tried a few but they  
failed. Some even failed horribly. Bakura thought to himself that if  
he ever got out of this, he would swear to never hurt his hikari  
again. And to disable what ever little kids channels exist out there.  
And complain to the Furby companies. Just then, they heard the jail  
cell door creek open.  
  
" Wh, who's there?! " Avida asked as she stood up. In walked a girl with  
brown hair and glasses. Her eyes were blue/green and she wore  
a black vest.  
  
" Who are you? " Asked Bakura as everyone stood up.  
  
" My name is Alison. " She said. " I have come here to get you out.  
I heard you were friends with Seto. "  
  
" Yes, we now and are some what friends with Seto Kaiba. " Kawaii  
Mimi-chan replied.  
  
" Is he in trouble like you guys? " She questioned.  
  
" The last time we checked, yeah. " Bakura replied. Avida, Epsilon, DC  
and Haze all stood up too.  
  
" THen come on, let's go help him!" Alison skipped out of the room and  
down the hall.  
  
" I think she's Kaiba obsessed... " Bakura stated, sighed, and then everyone  
followed Alison.  
  
  
Back with everyone else, the crazy fight continued. Furby's flew  
everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. Kaiba had launched a bunch of  
wind-up BEWD toys at the Furby's and his army was fairing quite well.  
Rydia was throwing evil killer grapes at them. (Please don't ask..)  
Achika-chan whacked more with Mallet-sama-chan and cheered  
on the army of fake BEWD's. Yami and Mo-chan had the army of  
Dark Magician plushies being randomly tossed at the Furby's.  
The army of Furby's was falling and everyone else was winning.  
Just then though, Bakura came from behind the Furby's.  
  
" Bakura's back! " Rydia yelled as she pointed and knocked out  
another Furby. Everyone turned to look. But just then, a very  
creepy thing happened. Another Yami came up behind him.  
The real Yami yelped and went behid Mo-chan. Another Mo-chan  
appeared too, as well as everyone else. And Kawaii Mimi-chan.  
But they had something different about them.  
  
" What the hell?! " Kaiba was stunned as he looked at the immitation  
of himself.  
  
" They look like clones of us, Seto-chan! " Achika-chan stated as  
she glared at the copy of her glomping the copy of Kaiba.  
  
" I think they work with the Furby's!! " Rydia said as she held her  
staff in a ready position.  
  
" But who sent them?! " Mo-chan asked urgently.  
  
" I did. " A calm voice came from the shadows. A man stood on one  
of the Toys-R-Us shelves. He was...  
  
" SHADI!! " Yami yelled. " I KNEW that guy was psycho! "  
  
" Actually, " Kaiba said. " I came up with the idea that Shadi was psycho. "  
  
" Well.... " Yami thought and just stuck his tounge out at Kaiba. Kaiba  
rolled his eyes.  
  
" Why are you doing this Shadi?! " Rydia asked urgently.  
  
" I am obeying my master, Teddy. " He replied in a cold voice.  
  
" He must've used the Millenium Rod on Shadi!! " Achika-chan stated.  
  
" Enough chat. " Shadi said. " Go and ger rid of them! " He swished his  
hand and pointed to the group. All he Furby's and the clones marched  
forward. Just then though, the real Bakura and Kawaii Mimi-chan dashed  
in front and swung thier weapons. Alison swung a gigantic plastic  
candy cane and knocked several Furby's out. Epsilon, Avida, Haze and  
DC all attacked with thier weapons as well.  
  
" Bakura! Kawaii Mimi-chan! New people! You came! " Yami yelled.  
  
" Yeah, now let's get rid of these freaks! " Bakura winked and the battle  
began.  
_______________________________  
  
  
Pika : * hiding under a table *  
  
Chibi Malik : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! * runs around screamng *  
  
Chibi Yami Kaiba : * chases Malik *  
  
Pika : This has to STOP!! Achika-chan, you have to tell Kaiba to stop this!  
PLEASE!!! * goes on knees* I BEG YOU!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : * hiding behind the closet door *  
  
Chibi Yami : * IN the closet *  
  
~ Please review Achika-chan.. and everyone else too!! ~ 


	17. The New Enemy, Part Four

Pika : * hiding under table * We're back! And unfortunatly, Yami Kaiba is  
still rampaging through the story. This isn't good. Not good at all.  
Though I have now distracted him for a short time with sharp pointy  
objects.  
  
Chibi Bakura : Who could resist sharp pointy objects?  
  
Pika : * gets up from under table * Anyway.. time for some reviews!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Ok ok.. to Rydia, Pika will try and get a weather man in here.  
But She won't be able to his chap or the next chap. Sorry about that.  
  
Chibi Yagi : To Leena.... RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA!  
  
Pika : Ok Yagi, shut up now.  
  
Chibi Yagi : Well, Ra.  
  
Pika : * sighs *  
  
Chibi Malik : To highqueenofthegods, Yeah! Let's sacrifice Peggy to the  
eeeeeevil Furby's!!  
  
Chibi Peggy (Pegasus) : * runs and hides *  
  
Pika : To DClick, sorry about the mistake. Peoples, Epsilon and Avida have  
silver streaks in their hair. Sorry, I can screw up sometimes.  
  
Chibi Bakura : To Kawaii Mimi-chan, here's the next chap! And don't  
worry, we're gonna get another 2 characters in here to save us!  
  
Chibi Malik : To Yugis-True-Girlfriend, I was claimed by a girl who's  
gonna appear in the fic now. And Pika can get you in the fic after  
her evil idea's for the chapter after this happens.  
  
Pika : To lizzy9046, aren't spinny chairs used for spining around in?  
*smiles* And to Alyssa-anime-angel, don't worry! Calm down!  
Ryou will be comming in this chap. Ok ok, now let the...  
  
Chibi Yugi & Ryou : * dash in through the door * Pika! Yami Kaiba  
got bored of the pointy objects!  
  
Pika : O.O;; Ok, let the fic continue! QUICKLY!!  
________________________________  
  
  
  
Everyone was fightng the evil Furby's, except Bakura. He had taken  
on Shadi, because Shadi had a light sabre as well. But Shadi's was  
yellow. And if there is no such thing as a yellow light sabre, there is  
now. Rydia blasted the Furby's with her magic, and Alison whacked  
to clone of Yami several times with the gigantic candy cane. Yami  
was getting really tired, so he grabbed the first random object he saw;  
a beyblade, and launched it at the Furby's. Joey, who seemed to  
have dissapeared for a while, came up behind the clone of Kaiba  
and attacked him with a Red Eyes Black Dragon plushie.  
  
Bakura and Shadi's light sabre fight was pretty odd, considering they  
both had plastic light sabres. As they fought, Kawaii Mimi-chan  
shot a plastic arrow from her fake bow & arrow set at the back  
of Shadi's head. Shadi became slightly stunned. Just as Shadi  
began to get up, someone had pushed Pegasus into the room.  
All the Furby's looked over at Pegasus. And then they attacked.  
Every single one attacked Pegasus and forgot about everyone else.  
  
" Huh?! " Shadi was startled as he watched his army of toys  
get rid of Pegasus. And yes, Pegasus was no more.  
  
" Who did that..? " Bakura asked himself. Kawaii Mimi-chan shrugged.  
Just then, a cloaked figure stepped from the shadows. And several  
others followed. Yami gasped.  
  
" It's Yugi! And Ryou and Yume! " Yami called out. " And two new people!"  
  
" Who are the new people? " Kaiba asked.  
  
" Well, " The girl said. " I am Krystal! "  
  
" And i'm sure you know me. " The guy said. " Malik. "  
  
" Well, forget about introductions now, " Bakura quickly said. " How'd  
you get in?! "  
  
" We opened the door! " Yugi said. " Come on, let's get out out of  
here! "  
  
" Yeah, come on Seto-chan! " Achika-chan called out to him and Kaiba  
nodded. And then they ran. In fact, they didn't just run. They ran like  
hell.  
  
" Catch them! " Shadi yelled as he pointed to the group. THe Furby's  
and clones quickly chased them. Ryou pulled a stand of puzzles down,  
crashing upon the Furby's. That only stalled them for a bit though.  
Kaiba and Achika-chan threw a massive ammount of Yu-Gi-Oh plushies  
at them. That also stalled them for a few seconds.  
  
Everyone barged out of the store with the Furby's quickly on their  
trail. They ran by the store that made them pause and get idea's,  
the House of Knives. (haha.. I love that store) Everyone ran  
in, and Bakura opened the case of swords and took one. It was  
a random LOTR sword. Malik took a dagger, since the Mill Rod could  
be a dagger but he didn't have it currently. Krystal took a sword  
as well. Then Bakura got an idea.  
  
" Yami, can I borrow your Dark Magician card? " He asked.  
  
" Uh... sure. " Yami handed to card to Bakura. Then, just like  
in a previous episode, except he used his own Man Eater Bug, he  
summoned the Dark Magician. And the Dark Magician came. He  
appeared in front of the Furby's, and raised his hand forward.  
  
" Now Dark Magician! " Bakura called out. " Dark Magic Attack! "  
The room's colour changed to the opposite that it was for a quick  
second, and then the Furby's were shattered by the spell. The clones  
were stunned, and they ran for their life away. The Dark Magician  
smiled proudly. Bakura sighed with relief and Yami smiled. Then the  
Dark Magician looked at Bakura in a look as if " Now I want something  
in return.. "  
  
  
Everyone walked out of the mall all dramatic like. In slow motion, and  
just as the sun came out. The early people that worked at the mall  
stopped to watch as they got out of their cars. Bakura was counting  
the money in his wallet as he walked. The Dark Magician walked beside  
everyone, sipping the most expensive coffee that ever existed.  
And it was expensive. The fact was though, everyone got home safely.  
________________________________  
  
Pika : Ok ok, first, Achika-chan, please review! And second, since a few  
of you are sending reviews hat say "Put Ryou in!!" i'll write a whole  
Ryou chapter. Third, I should be making a third fic sometime about  
them locked in a haunted museum.  
  
Chibi Bakura & Yami : AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! * running from Yami Kaiba *  
  
Chibi Yami Kaiba : FWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
~ ^^;; ~ 


	18. Ryou's Little Adeventure, Part One

Pika : Hi everyone!Sorry if I took so long to update, I was trying  
to get Malik's attitude together, when I found out that this chapter  
is about Ryou! ^^ Sorry about that!! Other than that, I had a writers  
block and just recently became obsessed with a game I don't even  
own (only because I don't have a GBA) ; Golden Sun!  
  
Chibi Kaiba : * BIG huge chibi eyes * And we're sooo sorry Achika-chan!!  
We didn't receive your review untill AFTER we wrote the next chapter!  
WE ARE SO SORRY!!! * crying all anime like * PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!  
* runs off stage *  
  
Pika : O.o Is he ok?  
  
Chibi Bakura : * looks down * We're on a stage?  
  
Pika : I guess so...  
  
Chibi Bakura : Wow.  
  
Pika : Anyway... reviews! To Bakura's#1girl, i'm sorry but Bakura is really  
Kawaii Mimi-chan's... sorry about that. To BirdTamer, * smiles * Thanks  
for saying that my story is totally ridiculous, that's the whole point! And  
I will read your stories once I get finished a certian Golden Sun story..  
  
Chibi Yami : To Game and Watch Forever, I guess in Pika-chan's world,  
all things can be used as a weapon in some way.. maybe just constant  
whacking? * shrugs *  
  
Pika : To JessiChi, I might be able to do that, but it's not really up  
to me, but someone else.  
  
Chibi Ryou : To Alyssa-anime-angle, here it is, the all Ryou chapter.  
  
Chibi BEWD : * watches Ray and Yagi in awe, but mostly watching Ray's  
maracas *  
  
Pika : Oh before I forget.. just incase, if you are a Golden Sun fan,  
can you say so in your review? If your not, then just ignore this  
little sentence. ^^;  
  
Chibi Bakura : Now i'm bored... * walks outside *  
  
Chibi Yami : * watches door for a bit, then looks at Pika * All right, what's  
gonna happen to him?  
  
Pika : It depends on how he decides to act.  
  
Chibi Yami : Ahh..  
  
Pika : *nods* Anyway, on with the fic!!  
  
Note : If anyone has any good ideas on where the story line could  
go from here (whether it's all Yu-Gi-Oh or mixing in some other things  
too), please mention that in your review. Thank you!!  
__________________________________________________________  
After that long and tiring day, everyone went home. Bakura and Yami  
returned to thier Millenium Items. All of the others went home, but were  
going to go to Yugi's house again tommorow.  
  
Ryou made it home and did a few things like watch t.v., read, and finish  
up some homework, before he went to bed. He brushed his teeth and  
get changed into his p-jays. (Just immagine something, cute or normal,  
what ever) Then he hopped into his bed and was about to turn off his  
lamp, but instead he noticed a small box near the end of his bed.  
  
Ryou groaned and got out of bed again and examined the box. It was  
wrapped in paper, but there was no tag to say who it was from or what  
it was doing here. Ryou was slightly puzzled, but due to his own curiosity,  
opened the box.  
  
Under the layer of paper was a closed box, and in that box was another  
box. Ryou thought it wasn't going to end, but opened the box anyway.  
Yet, there was no other box for Ryou to groan about, but there was a  
small plushie of a person. It was quite cute and had an on/off switch on  
it.  
  
Ryou didn't know what it was doing in his room, or if it was a bomb sent  
by terrorists or something. Still he switched the switch to 'on'. Expecting  
it to blow up in his face, he raised his arms defensivly. But it did nothing  
of this sort. Instead it fell to the bed patheticly, and made a noise. Ryou  
didn't catch what it said, bu it was kind of nice. He began to think that this  
toy was quite amazing. Ryou smiled and curled back up into bed, putting  
the toy above his pillow.  
  
The toy was apparently some sort of childrens toy ment to put someone  
to sleep, because it said things to convince a 5 year old to sleep. Ryou  
was about to fall asleep, when the toy began to talk again. Ryou groaned  
for the third time that night, and looked over at the toy.  
  
" Yes, that's nice.. " He said and then fell down back into his bed, face  
first into his pillow. Ryou began to fall asleep again, when the toy mentioned  
something about 'sleeping' again. Ryou wanted to growl, but that would bring  
him down to his Yami's level. So he just sat up and flicked the switch off,  
then colapsed again into his bed.  
  
Ryou was yet again almost sucsessfull in falling asleep, but even though  
the toy was asleep, it began to sing a lulabye. Ryou might have not been  
annoyed by this, if the toy didn't have the worst singing voice on the planet!  
Ryou covered his ears, but the singing continued. He got up and picked  
up the toy. He had enough of it, and tossed it out the window. Smiling at  
his victory, he got back to his bed and began to pull the covers over his  
body, when the toy flew through the window and landed beside him. He was  
about to scream, but he didn't want to wake anyone on the street up.  
  
So instead, Ryou took the toy and whacked it into the wall. Nothing change  
though, it kept singing. He was fed up with it, so he ran into his living room  
and started up the fire in his fireplace. (Yes, he has one now) He tossed  
the toy into the orange a red flames, and smiled at his victory, then he  
sat there for five minutes, watching the fire. After 5 minutes had gone  
by, he put out the flames and was about to go upstairs, when he noticed  
the toy had not been harmed.  
  
" What kind of toy are you?! " He asked it, even though it couldn't reply.  
He noticed an old ancient sword his dad had brought home from one of  
his trips hanging on a wall. In an attept to sleep once more, he took  
the sword off the wall and struck the toy over and over and over again.  
Ryou had thought he had won the war. He yawned and walked slowly  
up the stairs, leaving the random evil toy on the ground with the stuffing  
knocked out of it. Ryou no longer heard singing, and smiled to himself.  
  
The poor, tired Ryou got back into his bed, shut off his light, smiled to himself,  
and pulled the covers over. He closed his eyes and was slowly drifting  
asleep, when he heard a crash downstairs.  
  
(Now I know how my Yami feel about those Furby's...) Ryou thought to  
himself as he dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs once more.  
(Who ever is doing this, I would really like to lock them in a room with a  
sugar high Bakura & Yami.)  
  
He walked into the living room to see footprints on the carpet, then glanced  
out the window to see that it was raining. He figured out quickly that someone  
was or is in his house. Catiously, he picked up the sword off the wall once  
more and headed for the kitchen.  
  
He catiously stepped in, but couldn't see anything due to the darkness.  
He flicked the light swich on, to see that there were several boxes knocked  
down. Jars were tipped, cupboards were open. (Someone was here,)  
Ryou thought. (And was probably trying to rob me of something!)  
Bakura (Who no longer lives in the ring for an anonymous reason) had been  
sleeping in his own room upstairs, when he heard some racket downstairs.  
  
" Damn, what is that Ryou doing now?! " He asked himself, half asleep.  
He trotted down the stairs in his star p-jays, which he had sworn Ryou  
to secrecy that he could tell NO ONE that he wore them. He rubbed his  
eyes and accidentally tripped over the toy that Ryou had killed. Bakura  
cursed in Egyptian out loud, and stumbled on to the couch face first.  
Then he noticed the sword was gone off the wall. ( Something might have  
happened to Ryou...) Thinking to himself, he quickly got himself up and ran  
to the closet in Ryou's room.  
  
Tossing papers and clothing here and there, he finally pulled out his goal,  
his favorite weapon, the plastic green light sabre. He imagined all the Yami's  
watching Bakura and laughing and pointing at him as he wielded a plastic  
weapon, but he would show them.  
  
Slowly, he made his way down the hall making sure not to make a sound.  
He went to the corner where the kitchen door and the wall of the living room  
meet, and stood there trying to hear something. All he could hear was the rain.  
He stepped in quickly and flicked the light switch, which had been turned off.  
  
More things were knocked over, the footprints were all over the floor, and the  
window was wide open with the curtians blowing with the storm raging  
outside. A piece of paper slowly fluttered to the ground. But to Bakura's  
amazement, Ryou was not there.  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Pika : Anyway, I need story line ideas. I could probably come up with one,  
but it find it's much more fun to sit here and read all of your ideas! So  
please send me ideas, and i'll try to drag Kaiba out from hiding.  
  
Chibi Bakura : * now has the front door locked and is panting by it *  
  
Chibi Yami : Urm.. what happened?  
  
Chibi Bakura : . I was throwing rocks at random people, and one of them  
had a group of dogs, and they got mad at me, and since i'm only a chibi,  
the dogs were like HUGE, and I freaked out and ran, and the dogs chased  
me, and then I escaped here.  
  
Pika : In the words of Leena : "I just like punishing the characters for thier  
stupidity!"  
  
Chibi Bakura : So your saying not to throw rocks at random people.  
  
Pika : Yes.  
  
Chibi Bakura : * sighs *  
  
Pika : Anyway.. please review with your ideas and stuff like normal! Now if you  
can excuse me, i'm off to finish that GS fic!  
  
Chibi Ryou : * waves *  
  
~ Ideas, please? And reviews are nice too!! ~ 


	19. OMR, it's an update! Pika's gone missing...

Chibi Bakura : *passing back and forth* It's like she dissapeared off the face of  
  
OUR planet!  
  
Chibi Yami : You mean the fanfic.net planet?  
  
Chibi Bakura : Yeah. That one.  
  
Chibi Seto : Uh.. hi guys. As you can see this thing hasn't been updated in a long  
  
time, and none of us can seem to find Pika-chan for her to write Yami and Bakura  
  
doing more stupid stunts for us all to watch and point and laugh at them.  
  
Chibi Bakura : I heard that.  
  
Chibi Seto : *sighs*  
  
Chibi Malik : None the less, she may have just had a major artists block...  
  
Chibi Yami : Artist's blocks don't last THAT long.  
  
Chibi Malik : -.- I'm sure I can prove it. *walks off down hallway*  
  
Chibi Bakura : Let's answer some reviews anyway... and maybe Malik can  
  
find Pika-chan. TO Sapphire Diamond, yay, i'm loved!! If Pika-chan can,  
  
maybe she can add some Digimon chars into it.. which are your favs?  
  
Chibi Ryou : To Maxi, hmmm... maybe we can get Rex into here, and we'll  
  
try to get you here.. once we finish off some other requests... and once Pika-chan  
  
is found. ^^;  
  
Chibi Bakura : To Kairi, COOKIES!!!!  
  
Chibi Yami : To Pharaoh's Servant, here's your "Surgeon General's Warning".  
  
WARNING : According to a reader of this story, you have a possible chance of falling  
  
out of your chair from laughing, and that could damage something. Please be carefull  
  
and only read this story if you are aware of this.. or just read it anyway.  
  
Chibi Seto : To Achika-chan, ok, i'm out and i'll stay out of hiding. ^^ I'm glad that you  
  
aren't mad at me anymore.  
  
~ In the back room where Malik is ~  
  
Chibi Malik : *pokes his head into the room* Pika?  
  
Pika : *whacing her head against a table, untill she notices Malik and sits up* Oh,  
  
Hi Malik-kun!  
  
Chibi Malik : O.o Where have you been and why haven't you updated?!?  
  
Pika : *sighs* It's called the worst case of Author's block i've ever seen. I can't believe it!  
  
I really should have done something more about it.. hey Malik-kun, do you think you  
  
could help me out a bit?  
  
Chibi Malik : *sighs and nods* Yeah, sure, just let me tell the other's you haven't  
  
gone away or anything. *walks off*  
  
~ Back in the main room ~  
  
Chibi Bakura : Ok, the suspense is KILLING ME!! We have to go find Pika!  
  
Chibi Yugi : But we have no clue where she is!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Hmm.. she has the Millenium Dragon, right? Maybe I can use  
  
my Ring to track her down?  
  
Chibi Ryou : I guess it's worth a shot. We really need an update soon.  
  
Chibi Yami : Yeah.. let's go find Pika! THE QUEST TO FIND PIKA!!!  
  
All other Chibi's except Malik, who isn't there : YEAH!!!  
  
Chibi Toon BEWD : *holds up his paw* Graaaaaaaaaaaaaawl!!  
  
* And thus, all the chibi's, except Malik of course, exited the door to find Pika-chan *  
  
Chibi Malik : *walks out* Hey ever--.... hey... where'd they all go?  
  
Pika : *walks out* I thought you said everyone was here?  
  
Chibi Malik : They were.  
  
Pika : Then where are they?  
  
Chibi Malik : *shrugs* Dunno.  
  
Pika : geez... I REALLY have to appologise for not updating! I feel like such a jerk! I'm  
  
SO SORRY!!!!  
  
Chibi Malik : Don't worry, I forgive you. Now let's just wait for the others to show up.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Somewhere in the fanfic.net world*  
  
Chibi Ryou : *looks around through the trees of a forest* It's official. We're lost.  
  
Chibi Bakura : Don't worry, hikari! *places an arm around Ryou's shoulder to try and comfort  
  
him* We're not lost, we're just going in a direction that we don't know what it is,  
  
and currently don't know our location! Plus, Yami's trying to find the exit!  
  
Chibi Ryou : Oh now I know we're doomed...  
  
Chibi Yami : *runs from up the path* Everyone! I found a little town-village-city-place  
  
thing! Maybe some of the villagers know where Pika is!!  
  
Chibi Yugi : *following close behind him and nods, a little out of breath*  
  
Chibi Seto : Good, I don't want to be stuck out here with you moron's any longer  
  
than I have too...  
  
Chibi BEWD : *standing beside Seto while looking around* Graaaaawwlll...  
  
Chibi Bakura : So what part of the fanfic.net world do you think we're in?  
  
Chibi Yami : I dunno, I think it depends on what Pika's thinking right now.  
  
Chibi Bakura : I think she's listening to Secret of Mana music right now, does that count?  
  
Chibi Yami : No.. I don't think.. she doesn't know what that world is like.  
  
Chibi Ryou : Then what worlds does she know?  
  
Chibi Yami : Uh.. our world, her world, the Final Fantasy world, the Digital world,  
  
the little kid world, the Golden Sun world, Toon World, the Shadow Realm, the Lord  
  
of the Rings world, the Star Wars world.. space, and... *looks around* Uh-oh...  
  
Chibi Yugi : What? What's wrong, Yami?  
  
Chibi Yami : I think I know where we are..  
  
Chibi Ryou & Bakura : Where??  
  
Chibi Yami : *looks at a bush beside him that has what look like blueberries with little  
  
pink dots on them* Oh no... just as I suspected..  
  
Chibi Bakura : Are we in h--  
  
Chibi Ryou : YAMI!!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : ^^: I mean...  
  
Chibi Yami : I'm afraid it's worse than that, Bakura.  
  
Chibi Yugi : What's possibly worse than that?? *looks at his Yami* Unless.. you don't  
  
mean...  
  
Chibi Yami : I think so, Yugi..  
  
Chibi Seto : Just shut up and tell us where the hell we are!!  
  
Chibi Yami : I can't shut up and talk at the same time..  
  
Everyone Else : YAMI!!! JUST TELL US!!  
  
Chibi Yami : Eep! Ok ok! I-I think.. we're in...  
  
Chibi Bakura : We're in....?  
  
Chibi Yami : *gulps* Pika and Leena's role playing world.  
  
Chibi Seto : *blinks* What's so bad about that?  
  
Chibi Ryou : *now has a horrified look on his face*  
  
Chibi Joey : O.O;;;; WE CAN'T BE!!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : You weren't in there for long the last time, were you Kaiba?  
  
Chibi Seto : No...  
  
Chibi Yami : *gulps and looks up at the sun, which happens to have a three headed  
  
dragon flying overhead andit dissapears in the distance* Leena and Pika's role playing world  
  
is where Pika and Leena roleplay with their characters.  
  
Chibi Seto : You mean like that crazy wind element guy and his blue, red haired rival?  
  
Chibi Yami : Yeah. Ever wonder why he went crazy?  
  
Chibi Seto : No, not really.  
  
Chibi Yami : Well, it's because he came here. Here is where Leena and Pika 'plot'', and  
  
create random and insane storylines that most of the time make no sense at all.  
  
There's almost no escaping randomness here. Also, some of the most evil, and some  
  
of the strangest people live here.  
  
Chibi Seto : It's really that bad, huh?  
  
Chibi Ryou : *nods slowly* B-but since it is Pika's and Leena's, maybe Pika is here?  
  
Chibi Bakura : I hope so Ryou, becauseI don't know how long we can last here..  
  
Chibi Yami : Well, none the less, we need a place to stay. We can go to that next town.  
  
And what ever anyone does, don't touch, buy, or make comments to people that could  
  
cost us a randomness attack!  
  
Chibi Seto : How bad could it be?  
  
Chibi Yugi : *looks at Seto* Once, all of Leena and Pika's characters were attacked by  
  
hundreds of little living snowmen that resembled one of the stupidest people here ; a  
  
guy named Alex.  
  
Chibi Seto : O.o; That does sound scary.  
  
Chibi Yami : I just hope Malik didn't follow us...  
  
* Back at home *  
  
Pika : And then, the whole place blew up!!  
  
Chibi Malik : Really? Hmm.. and those people were still in it?  
  
Pika : No, all the characters got out, but my favorite character and his partner  
  
didn't get out.  
  
Chibi Malik : Aww... so what happened after that?  
  
Pika : Well, after that....  
  
* Pika and Chibi Malik's conversation pretty much went like that for a while,  
  
but the others had made it to the town that Yami had spotted earlier. They  
  
had split up into teams ; Yugi and Yami went to find a place to stay, Ryou  
  
and Bakura went to explore, and Joey and Kaiba got stuck together, though  
  
they had no idea where to go... *  
  
~ At the market place with Ryou and Bakura.... ~  
  
Chibi Bakura : *looking at all the shops in wonder and eing all excited* Oooh, Ryou!  
  
Look at that! I want it! Oh wait, that's MUCH better! I WANT THAT TOO!!!  
  
Chibi Ryou : But yami, didn't you hear what Yami said?  
  
Chibi Bakura : "Don't touch, buy or make comments" Blah blah blah.. Yami's just  
  
worrying too much, nothing's gonna happen.  
  
Chibi Ryou : But..  
  
Chibi Bakura : *takes Ryou by the arm and drags him to a random store* Stop being  
  
like Yami and come on, there are some things I want to check!!  
  
Shop Keeper : *watching them* O.o  
  
Chibi Bakura : ooh... that's nice.. and that... ohh...  
  
Chibi Ryou : *trying to pull away from Bakura's grip*  
  
Chibi Bakura : *spots something* O.O; Oooooooooooh......  
  
Chibi Ryou : *looks at Bakura, then the item, then at the price tag* Yami, there's no  
  
way you could have enough for that! It's 1000 GP!! We don't even have GP, we have  
  
normal money!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : *shakes his head* No no, Ryou! You forget about randomness! *reaches  
  
into a small pocket he has, pulling out a large backpack*  
  
Chibi Ryou : HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!?!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Simple, hikari ; randomness.  
  
Chibi Ryou : O.o Wow.  
  
Chibi Bakura : Now.. *looks at the shop keeper and points to the item* We'd like to  
  
buy that please!  
  
Shop Keeper : O.o Are you sure?  
  
Chibi Bakura : Sure as h--  
  
Chibi Ryou : YAMI!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Ehehe... heck.  
  
Shop Keeper : *sighs and shrugs, then takes Bakura's money and gives him the item*  
  
Chibi Bakura : Thanks! Now, hikari, let's go find the other's!  
  
Chibi Ryou : But yami...!  
  
Chibi Bakura : *drags Ryou down the street*  
  
~ At the town square with a fountian, and Joey and Seto ~  
  
Chibi Joey : *looking at something* But what IS it?  
  
Chibi Seto : That random person over there told me it was a 'Save Point', what ever  
  
that is.  
  
Chibi Joey : Whazzit do?  
  
Chibi Seto : I dunno.  
  
Chibi Joey : Yes you do!  
  
Chibi Seto : No I don't.  
  
Chibi Joey : Yes you do!  
  
Chibi Seto : *small stress mark* No, I don't.  
  
Chibi Joey : Yes you do!  
  
Chibi Seto : *bigger stress mark* No, I don't!  
  
Chibi Joey : Yes you--  
  
Chibi Seto : JUST SHUT UP!! I DON'T!!  
  
Chibi Joey : O.o Well geez, you don't hafta yell at me for it.  
  
Chibi Seto : *sighs* Just walk through it and see what it does.  
  
Chibi Joey : *walks through the 'save point*  
  
* A little message box pops up*  
  
Chibi Joey : Whoaaaaa! Duuuuuuude!!  
  
Chibi Seto : O.o  
  
Message Box : Do you wish to save?  
  
- yes - no  
  
Chibi Joey : ooh! Ohh! I know this!  
  
Chibi Seto : O.o What in the name of....  
  
Chibi Joey : YES!!  
  
* a screen pops up behind Joey with a bunch of blue rectangle slot-like things.  
  
At the top, it says 'save menu' *  
  
Chibi Seto : O.o Now look what you've done!  
  
Chibi Joey : *clicks the first slot*  
  
* In the first slot, a picture of Joey's head, then Kaiba's head, appears. *  
  
Chibi Seto : O.o  
  
Chibi Joey : Look! It's us!!  
  
* the Save Menu closes*  
  
Chibi Seto : -.- Oh great. That could have gone anywhere*  
  
Chibi Joey : *on his hands and knees looking at the ground* I think it went down  
  
here.  
  
Chibi Seto : O.o Of course, dog-boy.  
  
Chibi Joey : *pops up* ah well! *grabs Seto's arm* Let's go meet everyone! *drag's  
  
Seto off*  
  
Chibi Seto : AHHH!! HELP ME!!  
  
~ Walking through the streets with Yami and Yugi ~  
  
Chibi Yugi : I really don't see how we're going to find somewhere to stay this way.  
  
Chibi Yami : Oh, just trust me. With the randomness level where it is in this world,  
  
something should become obvious that will show us where we can stay.  
  
Chibi Yugi : *looks of to the side* Like that?  
  
Chibi Yami : *looks over* Hm?  
  
* There's a big sign that says "Come to our Inn and stay the night! We have rooms that can fit up  
  
to 6 people!!" *  
  
Chibi Yami : ... yeah, that's it.  
  
Chibi Yugi : *smiles* I guess i'm getting good at this randomness.  
  
Chibi Yami : *nods*  
  
~ Off in another part of town... ~  
  
Fangirls : *treating BEWD as a king* He's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!!  
  
Chibi BEWD : ^__^  
  
~ Back at home ~  
  
Pika : And then...  
  
Chibi Malik : and then?  
  
Pika : ... I got stuck, my batteries died, and I haven't played it since.  
  
Chibi Malik : ... huh.  
  
Pika : Anyway, I really need ideas for the next chapter. I should make it extra  
  
long to make up for taking so long.  
  
Chibi Malik : Yeah. That would be a good idea.  
  
Pika : maybe if I did it differently and took a break from the normal storyline?  
  
Chibi Malik : How so?  
  
Pika : Hmm... maybe I can base it off you chibi's?  
  
Chibi Malik : heh... like that would ever happen.  
  
~ After that, Pika began to explain how school had been going to Malik, and  
  
Malik began to act like some-what of a psychiatrist. The other's, however,  
  
had all met up at the inn eventually, including BEWD, who had to sadly abbandon  
  
his adoring fangirls. The last ones to get there were Ryou and Bakura. ~  
  
Chibi Yugi : *sitting down and looking out the window* Here come Bakura and Ryou!  
  
Chibi Yami : Good, I thought they had gotten themselves into something random  
  
already.  
  
Chibi Bakura : *walks in* Hi everyone! I have good news!  
  
Chibi Ryou : *follows behind him*  
  
Chibi Seto : Oh? And what's that?  
  
Chibi Bakura : *pulls a Digivice from out behind him* Mwa!  
  
Chibi Yami : Bakura... did you buy that?  
  
Chibi Bakura : Yeah, why?  
  
Chibi Yami : *glares and attacks Bakura, picking him up by his shirt collar and  
  
shaking him* HOW COULD YOU?! You could have randomness about to come up  
  
now because of you!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : @.o I'm sorry i'm sorry!!!  
  
Chibi Yami : SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : X.x What if we go and return it?!?!  
  
Chibi Yami : *stops and puts Bakura down* We better.  
  
* And all of the characters walked out of the inn to go back to the market place  
  
to return the Digivice to the mysterious shop keeper. But, things weren't going to  
  
work out as they had planned... *  
  
~ At the place where the shop was ~  
  
Chibi Bakura : How could they have packed up a shop so quickly and left?!?  
  
Chibi Yami : OH GREAT! Now we're cursed with randomness already! Thanks alot, Baka!  
  
Chibi Bakura : Just because my name starts with 'Bak' doesn't mean i'm an idiot!  
  
Chibi Yami : Oh yeah?! Wanna make something of it?  
  
Chibi Bakura : Yeah!!  
  
Chibi Bakura & Yami : *begin to fight*  
  
Chibi Ryou : *looking at where the stall once was* Now what are we supposed to do?  
  
Chibi Yugi : *beside Ryou* I don't know..  
  
Chibi Ryou : *notices something in the shadows* Hey Yugi.. what's that?  
  
Chibi Yugi : What's what? *looks over*  
  
Little Kid : *hops out of shadows. He has black, blonde and blue/green hair.  
  
His eyes are light green and he's wearing normal clothing* 'Ello!  
  
Chibi Ryou : Hello...  
  
Chibi Yugi : Who are you!  
  
Little Kid : I ish a butterfly!  
  
Chibi Yugi : O.o  
  
Chibi Seto : Heh... would you look at that.. something stupider that Joey..  
  
~ Narrator : What will happen to the group? Will Bakura be able to return is  
  
Digivice? Will the butterfly kid come to his senses and help them? Will Pika get any  
  
new ideas? Tune in next time! ~  
  
( P.S. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!! I'm such a baka!  
  
*hits herself* Can you all forgive me? I really did have a MAJOR writers block.  
  
Plus, i've been hooked on my GBA, i've been doing alot of drawing, i've been doing  
  
a bit of school... but just to tell you, i'm on summer vacation now pretty much. I  
  
just have to go on Monday for one hour. Really sorry about the delay again, honestly!!!  
  
~ Pika ) 


	20. Tbe End of The Adventure, The Final Batt...

Pika : I don't know what inspired me. I really don't. But I owe this to you guys. I really do.

I guess I neglected this for a long time. ;-; I'm really sorry. I'll finally be putting the finishing touches on it however. Thank you for stopping by for one last time. The final chapter.

I love you guys to peieces. Thank you for giving me all the reviews you did. It really touches me how people liked my crap enough to give me over 300 reviews. huggles you all It took me untill this Christmas to discover how really lucky I am to have you guys.

And now, with increased writing powers, here it is. The final chapter. Put together, just for you guys.

And you know what else? I never realised how incredibly RANDOM this whole thing is. It's crazy. I don't think it was ever meant to make sense. O.o; It's like, a nonsense, comedy, adventure story. It's... weird. I'm pretty proud of it.

Chibi Bakura : She's back. O.o;

Chibi Yami : I was sure she was gone for good. snaps fingers in dissapointment

Pika : glares

Chibi Kaiba : I love you all, my fans giggles and clings to Achika-chan

Chibi Yagi : I-I think all of this is getting to his head...

BEWD : oo ... Fweep.

Pika : And i'd like to thank anyone who is even willing to still read this. hugs you all I love you, and maybe I can get back into fanficcy mode sometime if you all really want me to. I doubt it, though. ;

Chibi Yugi : smiles This will be fun, won't it?

Pika : Yeah. I haven't written this in a long time!

Chibi Ryou : Good luck, Miss Pika. smiles

Pika : And I know Malik much better now. 3 I feel proud. Doesn't seem like an easy character to do, however, but i'll try.

Chibi Yugi : So here we go!

Chibi Ryou : Thank you for everything.

Chibi Bakura : WHOOT! There better be death in this! X3

Chibi Yami : waves

Chibi Kaiba : continues to giggle drunkly

Chibi BEWD : GRAWR!

Chibi Yagi : smiles My real character is now completly different than how I act here...

Pika : ARIGATOU!! heart And let us begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, well there's something wrong with MY hikari, and i'm not letting it blow over!" Bakura sneered.

Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Joey all stood in front of the raging Yami. They all stared at him blankly, as if he was crazy. Bakura continued to glare at every one of them.

"... he probably just went out, like I said, Bakura." Yami stated.

"Ryou's never done anything like this before, has he, big brother?" Mokuba asked, turning his head up towards Kaiba, his older sibling. Kaiba shook his head, but didn't seem to care much.

"No, he hasn't." He replied. "Maybe something has happened to Ryou, but after out little mall adventure, I don't think you need my help." He turned towards the door. "Come on, Mokuba."

"Kaiba, what if something is wrong?" Yugi asked. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

Kaiba just scoffed and continued walking.

"And i'm guessing no one would ever expect the great Kaiba to go on such a campaign, running through a toy store.." Bakura began. "... with a.. girl.." He started snickering. Kaiba turned bright red and halted. Mokuba looked up.

"Big brother, you have a... GIRLFRIEND??" Mokuba's eyes lit up and sparkled. Joey's jaw dropped. Yami started laughing. Kaiba tensed, and spun around to glare at Bakura.

_Don't snap._ Kaiba thought. _He's trying to break you. He's trying to get you to help him._

"Aww, wasn't she sweet." Bakura smirked. "Achika-chan, was it?"

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend..." Kaiba muttered.

"Was that who's phone number you put on the fridge last night??" Mokuba him. Kaiba turned even brighter.

"And you have her phone number?!" Bakura started laughing. "That's new!! Of course, while I look for Ryou, if someone's not there, i'll have no one to stop me from telling!"

Mokuba jumped up and down. "I wanna help spread the word! I can't believe big brother already knows who he's gonna marry!"

"GIRLFRIENDS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH MARRIAGE!!" Kaiba shouted.

"So she.. is your girlfriend?" Joey asked, through snickers. "Count me in, Bakura. I want to help you tell the world!"

Yami shrugged and looked down to Yugi. "If Bakura for once is right, and I guess Ryou could be in danger, they may need our help. Are you comming?" Yugi nodded quickly. Kaiba stood there, stunned.

Bakura grinned at him. "Your call; the world knows, or they go on without knowing."

Kaiba remianed silent. Yugi and Yami conversed on where they should look for the boy. Joey made little remarks about Kaiba, dating a girl, getting married, and all that. Mokuba pulled on Kaiba's jacket and asked him questions again and again. Kaiba's eye began to twitch.

"So, Kaiba?" Bakura continued to watch him.

"... fine."

Bakura threw a phoned at Kaiba, and it hit him in the face, and landed in his hands.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kaiba screamed.

"Call up Achika-chan, since you already have her number."

Kaiba gave him an odd look. "Why?"

"Mimi already knows that we're going. The note said to return to the mall, from the other day, to find Ryou."

"Kawaii Mimi-chan is comming?" Yugi smiled.

"I don't know who's behind this, but they know about the other day. Looks like were in for something big."

---------------------------------------------------

The Dark Magician stood beside everyone, as the group - consisting of Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Kawaii Mimi-chan, and Achika-chan, all stood in front of the mall. The thunder crashed over head, as a bird fell from the top of the mall.

"Dark magic is at work here..." Yami said, as he gazed around the parking lot. Normal people stood and gawked at DM. Many of them ran for their cars and drove away. Someone used a pay phone to say some crazy people had stormed the mall. But it mattered not to the Yami's.

Bakura looked to the Duel Monster. "We might need your help again. Get ready."

"_You thought you killed me?!_" A voice rang from the top of a building. A familliar voice.

... from the previous battle.

"O-oh my gosh..." Mimi stuttered, as she watched the billowing robes flow from the man on the building. He held his key in front of him.

"It can't be!" Achika-chan shouted in shock, as she glared up to him. She stood directly beside Kaiba.

"_It was not a fair fight. I should have won! My army of massive modern-day weapons should have destroyed you all!_" Shadi shouted, as Ryou sat beside him, tied up. He looked less than pleased, but not scared much. His mouth was covered, and he showed a bored look on his face. "_Call for your friends help! See if they can save you!_" He removed the mouth-covering.

"I think you're a pathetic idiot." The words sounded strange from Ryou's mouth. Shadi glared down at him.

"_It matters not. Your friends will be crush by my army!_"

"Why are you attacking us, Shadi?!" Yami shouted, worried. "I thought you were going to help me!"

"_The Millenium Items rightfully belong to ME! ME ALONE!!_" He started laughing, untill he fell off the building.

"... I think the Furby's drove him crazy." Yugi said.

"GUYS! Though I thought toys couldn't do anything, LOOK!!" Joey shouted and pointed to a creature to the side.

It was a gigantic Furby, possesing the Millenium Eye on it's forehead. It seemed to be controlling Shadi. As it blinked, he got back up, and dissapeared into the mall.

"What's with Shadi and being controlled by toys...?" Yugi asked. Joey shrugged.

"After him! I have to get my hikari back!" Bakura called, and ran after him into the mall.

"Bakura, wait!" Kawaii Mimi-chan quickly followed, and the rest weren't too far behind.

Bakura dashed into the mall, and looked at the stores. Normal people were fleeing, in fear of the gigantic psycho-toy outside. The people who ran the stores left without locking the doors.

_Perfect,_ Bakura thought. _Now we have weapons._

Kawaii Mimi-chan came up from behind him, with her plastic bow and arrow.

"I don't need another weapon." She smiled, looking down at it's beautifull shape, and smooth, weak plastic surface. It was probably made for an eight year old. But she loved it. "This one will work fine." She tossed him his green light sabre. Achika-chan withdrew Mallet-sama-chan. Yugi, who knew he couldn't fight well, was getting a piggy-back from DM, so he could shout orders to protect himself and DM. Kaiba heard the scuttle of feet, as a little bit of his toy BEWD army came up behind him. He held a chair to use as a weapon in one hand, and was going to direct the small group. Yami slapped on a fake Duel-disk from Toys'R'Us, and began putting cards in it. Joey was setting free pets in the Pet Store, to unleash his own army. Mokuba helped, and rode on the back of a large huskie dog.

Shadi stood in the middle of the hallway, as the giant Furby broke through a wall and stood behind him. More little Furby's made up an army along with the two of them.

Ryou ran in through the door, after freeing himself easily. He ran to the side of his Yami, and looked at him.

"This is just stupi--"

"Let the games begin!" Bakura shouted, pointing his light sabre to the opposing army. "You're going DOWN! GIVE ME BACK MY HIKARI!" He looked to everyone else. "CHARGE!"

"Bakura, i'm right he--" Ryou was cut off dodging the army of dogs and cats running towards the Furby's. Yami was beating the Duel Disk off of the floor, trying to get it to work. Achika-chan ran into the fight along side of Kaiba.

Through the speakers in the mall, the song 'Holding Out For A Hero' began playing (from Shrek 2? X3). DM ran into the clash, and began using his dark magic against the Furbies. They seemed a little more resistant than before.

"This isn't working too well, Yugi-sama!" DM called out to Yugi. Yugi looked a little worried.

"I never thought simple toys could do this.." He shook his head. "Keep fighting! Maybe Bakura can get an opening at the really big one!" DM nodded, understanding.

By now, Yami was just beating the Furbies with his Duel Disk.

The Huskie dog that Mokuba was riding ran headlong into the fight. It tackled Shadi, as he was waving the Key around and shouting orders. The key flew from his hand.

"_M-my item!!_" Shadi growled, but Mokuba's dog ran into the air and caught it with his teeth. He tossed it to Bakura. The tomb robber's face lit up at the sight of the item, but knew that he couldn't use it for evil at the time. The life of his hikari was on the line.

Yami glanced up at Bakura. "Bakura! The Key can let you enter the minds of others!! The Furby is too powerfull in that form, get into Shadi's mind and fight it there!" He continued to fight of the miniature demons. Bakura nodded in acknowledgement, and looked to Mimi.

"I need help, you've gotta distract Shadi for me. Watch my back."

Kawaii Mimi-chan nodded. Both of them ran in, fighting off the miniuature Furby's as they approached Shadi.

Several more demonic toys emerge from the store. Everyone looked over at the new predicament. The rain pelted hard against the sun window on the roof of the mall.

Joey launched his armies into the fight, and grabbed a dog leash, using it as a whip. He was confronted with a gigantic purple gorrilla plushie that tried to wrestle him to the ground. He lashed at it with the whip, and it took a blow to he face. Some of his canine comanions quickly mauled it and riped it to stuffing.

Kaiba and Achika-chan continued to whack the beasts. He looked out of the corner of his eye.

An Anime and Gamers Store?

He ran in. There had to be something in here that could help him, better than a chair. Achika-chan followed him, defending herself and the computer-freak.

Bakura and Kawaii Mimi-chan approached the man, who was getting up. He looked ready to cast a spell.

"Now, Mimi!!" Bakura dashed in closer. Mimi nodded and set an arrow free from the bow, striking Shadi in the forehead. It stunned him a moment. Bakura closed in on him, and released the Key from his hands, as it struck Shadi's head. There was a flash, and Bakura dissapeared. Kawaii Mimi-chan let out a cry of shock, but realised it was okay. She turned around and started aiming arrows to the beasts. Shadi's body fell to the ground.

"Good luck, Bakura. You'll need it..." Yami said to himself. He knocked a display over at the attacking toys.

Bakura looked around catiously, in the mind of the man. The real Shadi lay, unconcious, in his own mind. And the controller stood there.

It was Teddy. From the past battle. He had put himself in Shadi's mind. He was the one truly behind the giant Furby.

"All the items will me mine." He hissed, and smirked. His hands lit on fire from magic, and looked ready to attack. Bakura held the light sabre ready.

"You'll have to go through me. I'm getting my hikari back!" He launched towards the beast, who sidestepped him. Bakura stumbled behind him, and the bear struck Bakura with the flames. They didn't burn his clothing, but caused a great deal of pain. He screamed and fell down, still clutching to the light sabre.

"N... no." Bakura said, getting up. "You can't win." He looked down to his deck, and pulled it out. He tossed all the cards in the air, and started casting something with his ring. "Millenium Ring! Use the powers of all my cards to give me a weapon suitable for destroying this feind!"

The sabre began to glow.

Kaiba emerged from the shop, pulling a large device. It was made with several gaming platforms, and other random objects. It was a robot, with buzzing noises, and opening and closing disk drives. He grinned at his work.

"Someone!" Achika-chan chirped, quite determined now. "Send some lightning towards Kaiba's robot!"

DM quickly answered, and sent an attack at the machine. It sparked to life, and two disk drives opened to show two empty holes. Kaiba put two disks in - a fighting game, and Dance Dance Revolution.

"We win today." He said, and pressed the power button on the beast. It shut the two drives, and began sparking to life. "Furby! Take this on!!" He sent the robot against the gigantic Furby. Afterwards, he grabbed a couple of gaming disks and held them like throwing blades. "Let's go, Achika." Achika nodded, and then ran back into the battle.

The robot moved with the swiftness of a DDR player in heavy. It dogded any attack thrown at it. Two arms, made up of X-Box systems, attacked furiously with great skill, thanks to the fighting game. Several DDR songs hummed from it - A, Sakura, Sync... and Love Love Shine.

Three serious songs, and a mental happy song that began to drive the Furby crazy.

Bakura now waved the real light sabre against the flaming teady bear. He had several burns, and the bear had several cuts. Shadi began to shuffle from his unconcious state. He began to awaken, and saw the trouble that had been caused. He saw his Key caresless thrown on the ground by the Tomb Robber.

_Bakura... the Tomb Theif... fighting to save us?_ He looked at the bear and the man in battle. He stood up.

"Bakura." He said, in his normal, calm voice. "If the pharaoh mind crushes me, you shall win."

Bakura looked to him and nodded, without a second thought.

"Pick up the key, release yourself from my mind."

The toys on the outside began to lose. Ryou had now finally joined the fight, by rounding up the toys and pressing the powers buttons of the electronic ones. Kaiba's robot had much luck. The giant Furby began to fall. The miniature BEWD's all launched themselves at it's leg. So did the dogs. Mokuba ad Joey continued to command the pets. The birds attacked the Furby's eyes. Yami threw pieces of his broken, toy Duel Disk at the remaining enemies. Achika-chan beat the beasts with her mallet, and Kaiba beat them with his chair. Yugi's DM continued to strike them with Dark Magic attacks.

Bakura emerged from Shadi's mind with a glow of light. He looked to Shadi, fighting with the Teddy Bear. The toy glared at him through Shadi's body.

"_You can't do this! YOU CAN'T WIN!!_" He shouted.

Bakura turned to Yami. "Yami! Mind crush Shadi! Destroy the dark being inside of him!!"

"B-but, it's Shadi!" Yugi called to Bakura, not wanting Yami to do it. "He was going to help us. Yami wouldn't!!"

Yami scoffed and threw the rest of his Duel Disk. "Of course I would. It just means one less guy trying to get in my way of saving the world."

"Yami!!"

"What has to be done, has to be done, Yugi. It's the only way." He held his hand out towards Shadi. The bear screamed.

"_NOOO!!!!_"

"Mind Crush!!" Yami let loose the attack. It hit Shadi, and he clutched his head and screamed. The toys began popping and vanishing one by one. The side of the mall fell off.. I don't know why. It just did. The giant Furby fell down, no longer able to attack. Kaiba's robot crumbled.

Shadi's body fell to the floor, his mind blank.

They had won.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura ran out to his hikari, and thwacked him in the head.

"Don't you EVER get kidnapped again!" He shouted, glaring. "We almost got destroyed by the demons of your world!!"

"They weren't demons, Bakura." Ryou said, looking at the damage to the mall. "They were possesed toys. And through most of that battle, I was okay."

"..."

"So you helped people for no reason."

"..."

Kawaii Mimi-chan smiled up at Bakura. "It's okay." She grinned, then realised something. Mimi looked down, dissapointed.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" Bakura looked at her, worried. Achika-chan began to have the same look.

"Now that there isn't a battle anymore, we won't see you again." Mimi said.

"Kaiba will have better things to do!" She stomped her foot. "I wish there was more we can do!"

Yugi looked to the two girls. "I-It was kind of fun..."

"FUN?!" Yami glared down at little Yugi. "We almost DIED!"

"But don't you remember the days before that, when we showed you what normal life was like?" Yugi questioned. "Like the D&D?"

"Yeah..."

"We can keep doing that! Just... not so life threatening! And Mimi and Achika can come, too!" He smiled to the girls. Their faces lit up.

"YAY! Kaiba, we can still spend time together!" Achika giggled and glomped his arm. Kaiba went bright red.

The group began to laugh. The laughter was heard outside by the police, who were about to press charges. The group had overcome the evil toys. And now, this story ended.

... but the story never really can end, can it? It's a bunch of beings from the past, with no clue about the time their in.

But, for now...

The End


End file.
